Happily Ever After
by NinjaHockeyHippo
Summary: In the city of Atlantis, when you turn eighteen you are expected to marry. Prince Percy, has just turned eighteen, but refuses to get married. But, will the new blonde haired and grey eyed maid in the kingdom perhaps change his mind? Rated T for minor language. I don't own PJO. AU. May be a little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In the city of Atlantis, when you turn eighteen you are expected to marry. Prince Percy, has just turned eighteen, but refuses to get married. But, will the new blonde haired and grey eyed maid in the kingdom perhaps change his mind?

**Hii! This is my first story. If I make any mistakes, please correct me. Thanks!**

**I don't own Percy** Jackson.

Annabeth's POV

I waited patiently for the royal carriage to show itself. I looked down at my finest clothing, hoping it didn't look to old. I was becoming rather impatient. Aren't royals suppose to be on time?

I was becoming a maid at the Queen Sally and King Paul's kingdom. It was a supposedly well paying job, but I just hoped it was enough for me to pay for college. I've always dreamed of becoming an architect. I've really wanted to build something permanent.

My thoughts were interrupted by the clopping of hooves. I snapped my head up, noticing the white carriage that appeared. I gathered my few bags and stood up. A welled dressed man hopped out of the carriage and said, " Annabeth Chase, correct?" I nodded in reply. The man's face eased into a warm smile and opened the carriage door and motioned me to go in.

I hopped up the few steps and walked in. There was five other girls in there. One had short, black and slightly spiked hair with electric blue eyes. Another one had lush brown hair, tumbling graceful down her shoulders. Her eyes seemed to change every second- one second royal blue then a beautiful brown. The third girl had soft looking black hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. The fourth girl had red hair and moss green eyes and a few freckles sprinkled her nose. The fifth girl had curly brown hair and beautiful golden eyes.

"These are the other girls that will becoming new maids at the kingdom," the man, in which I later learned that his name was Chiron, said. "Oh, and my apologies, sorry that we were late. Someone forgot their blue plastic hairbrush and we had to go back."

I smirked slightly, sneaking a glance at the girls sitting beside me. The one with the red hair's face was redder than her locks.

"So, what's your name? Mine is Thaila," The girl with the black spiky hair said. "And this is Piper," she said gesturing to the kaleidoscope eyed girl, "Katie," she pointed to the girl with black hair, "Rachel," Thaila smirked at the red haired girl, "And Hazel."

I smiled lightly. "My name is Annabeth," I said shyly. "Annabeth, lovely name. I once had a great grandmother named Annabeth. We called her Annie, do you mind if we call you Annie?" Inquired the girl named Rachel. A pain flared in my chest. My old boyfriend, Luke used to call me Annie. "Actually, I-" I started but soon got cut off by Rachel. "Anyway Annie," she said, "Don't you think Prince Percy is so dreamy?" Rachel sighed dramatically.

I pursed my lips. I've never really thought of the prince's looks. Sure, those sea green eyes are enchanting, and his midnight black hair that always fell into his eyes was quite attractive, but you pretty much work for the man! It'd be wrong to date your boss' child.

"Those eyes, oh his eyes are so beautiful..." Rachel said, trailing off. I rolled my eyes.

"Please, excuse Rachel's fangirling. She has a bit of an obsession," Hazel said, smirking a bit. I grinned happily, knowing I'd get along well with these people. Suddenly someone gasped.

"It's so regal!" Katie muttered. Thaila snickered quietly, "Well, it's a castle." Everyone laughed lightly.

But it indeed looked regal. Black fences surrounded the dark blue walls. At least 50 windows covered the blue walls. I counted at least five entrances, with three guards guarding each doorway. There was a large pool, and a tennis court and a basketball court.

Chiron opened the carriage door. "Welcome to the kingdom of Atlantis," He announced. I gapped at the huge castle. The other girls had open mouths, too. Chiron smiled at us, "Gather your bags girls. Let me show you to your new home."

Percy's POV

"PERCY!" I shot up from my bed like a bullet. "Hey, Percy. Thank gods you're awake," my girlfriend Calypso said. I smiled warmly at her. "Hi Callie. What's up?"

"I was getting bored without you," she said, pouting. "I was missing your kisses." I smirked at her. "Oh really?"

She nods at me, "Even if they are kind of shitty." Then she smirks at me. I cross my arms over my chest, then I start pouting. "Oh, Im sorry," Calypso said sarcastically. She then comes over and sits on my lap. "Will this make it up to you?"

Calypso pressed her glossy lips to mine. I hold her waist, pressing my lips a bit harder to hers. Our lips move in sync, moving like one. But, Calypso didn't feel like she was into it.

Just when it started heating up, someone decides to knock on the door. "Just ignore it," Calypso said, pushing me down onto my bed. I nod in agreement, noticing how close her breasts were. Her eyes follow my gaze, and then she grins wickedly. "Want me to take my shirt off?" She asked, batting her eyelashes. Her hands grasp the bottom of it but the person at the door's voice stops her.

"Percy, I know you're in there somewhere. I saw Calypso walk in, and never come out. So you guys must be screwing with each other and can't open thd damn door." Both Calypso and I's face turn bright red. "Coming," I replied quickly. Calypso rolls off me and scurries to get the door. "Hi Nico!" She said quickly attempting to flatten her hair. "Aha! So you guys were making out by the looks of your blushing." Nico, my best friend said matter of factly. "Maybe, maybe not?" I said mysteriously. Nico grinned at me. "Anyway, I came to say that your dad wants to see you."

**A/N: teehee! Semi cliffie! Soo, was this chapter good or bad? Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes, my iPod's autocorrect is super annoying. Sorry autocorrect! And this is a PercyxAnnabeth story. There's Percabeth in later chapters!**

**Review please! :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews and the great supOrt I'm getting. Ive decided that I'm going to update Sunday and sometimes Wednesday and Thursday. Anyway, thanks again and onE with the story!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

Chapter 2 Percy's POV

I stared at him. Normally my step-dad Paul Blofis walked down to my room when he wanted to talk to me. Unless it was something important.

"What about?" I asked, frowning. Nico shrugged, telling me he didn't know. "Well I better get going then," I said then kissed Calypso's cheek.

I walked peacefully through the castle's hallways. I was stopped a lot of the time by complete strangers saying hello. I finally got to the big wooden door that led to the throne room.

When I walked in I noticed the six girls lined up on the right side of the room. The girl closet to me had curly dark brown hair and gold eyes that shone with happiness. The girl beside her also had dark brown hair but her eyes, they were once a mossy green then a deep blue. Her eyes were like a kaleidoscope. Another girl had straight black hair and warm brown eyes. The fourth girl had short black hair that was a bit spiked up and she had electric blue eyes. The fifth girl had frizzy red hair, moss green eyes and a splash of freckles decorated her nose. The last girl... She was beyond beautiful. Her lush blonde hair was held in a graceful ponytail, and her grey eyes darted around as if trying to remember every single detail of the room. The skirt she wore showed her long, athletic legs. Her thin lips whispered something into the girl's ear beside her.

"Ah, so glad you could join us Percy," my step-dad said to me, the corner of his lips coming up. "You can take a seat in your throne."

I walked to my light blue throne, the edges of the chair the same sea green as my eyes. I sat down sinking into the coziness of the luxurious seat.

"As you all know, Percy's birthday was recently. I hope you all know, by the age of eighteen you are suppose to be married," Paul's voice boomed across the room. "So Sally and I thought we could hold a masquerade party for his birthday so Percy could meet a mate."

The meaning of his words sunk in. "But I don't wanna get married! And if I were too, I'd marry Calypso!" I piped up. My step-dad's eyebrows rose up. Oh, I forgot. He doesn't know that I'm going out with Callie. "What did you say?" I could hear the anger in his words. "Calypso? As in Calypso Titan? You know the issue with the Titans."

Yes, I do know the issue. Calypso father's father's, father's apparently stole a hell lot of gold and sliver from Paul.

"Yes, I do Paul," I replied coldly. "But that's not Calypso's fault." He shook his head furiously. "You can marry any other women, other than the women of the Titan family," he said. I opened my mouth to reply back, but he cuts me off with a stern look that said, _later._

"Anyway, let's talk about more important things." He faced the guards and messengers. "Every women has a privilege to attend EXCEPT the Titans. Skip their houses. Will you go house to house and invite any ladies that want to go?" He asked. The guards and messengers nodded in response. "You can take the pegasi if you wish."

"For the women that work in the castle, they are allowed to come too." Paul faced a man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hermes, can you call up the stylists and order in a couple dozen dresses for the women?" The man named Hermes quickly nodded and ran off to call whoever.

Paul gave everyone a satisfied smile. "I will call the party planners later. Everyone is dismissed, except the new maids, and you Perseus." My step-dad gave me a pointed look.

"Ladies, please wait over there while I have a quick word with Percy," Paul said politely. The girls nodded and walked off to the benches Paul directed them too.

I was met by my step-dad's cold stare. "How long has it been going on for?" He demanded. I replied with the stupidest answer I could think of. "How long has what been going on for?"

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about, Percy. Now please answer the question," Paul said harshly.

I bit my lip nervously. "Five months," I muttered in reply. Anger flared in his eyes. "Five damn months.. Right under my nose." He mumbled angrily.

His normally calm eyes met my sea green ones. "Has she been by any chance sneaking into the castle?" Paul asked seriously. I nodded guiltily in response. "I knew I should have installed cameras when I could have," he muttered. "Loose any contact with that woman. If you don't delete her off your phone, laptop or any electronics you have I will do it for you."

I mumbled a soft "yes." Paul sat up, clearly satisfied. "Come here, ladies!" He announced. They walked over casually, but the one with the red hair pretty much ran over.

"Thank you girls. Now, Prince Percy here will give you a full tour of the kingdom. He will also tell you about the local attractions. Now, off you go!"

My eyes bugged out ofmy head. Right now I'd much rather go sulk about my breakup with Calypso.

"But-" I tried but got cut off by Paul. "Fine..." I muttered. I stared up at the girls in front of me. My eyes instantly locked with the grey-eyed girls eyes. I smiled awkwardly. "Okay guys, oh uh, I mean girls," they smirked at my stupid mistake, "Let's go."

A.N: **Yay! Another chapter down. I don't know if I'm going to be updating this week because I might be going to Victoria. But I dunno. Thanks for the third time for the support, I'm quite grateful. **

**please review if you have any suggestions, comments and stuff! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourite this story. This is going much better than I thought! I am really grateful.**

**i don't own Percy Jackson. An amazing guy named Rick Does!**

Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

We walked towards the corner King Paul directed us to. I slowed my steps, falling in line with Thaila.

I quickly stole a glance at Prince Percy, and saw that his face showed annoyance.

I snapped my head back to Thaila. "I recognize him from somewhere," I murmured to her. Thalia's elecetric blue eyes met my stormy grey ones. "Who? Percy?" She asked.

I nodded in reply. She cocked her head to the side, then said, "You probably remember him shopping at a store or something."

I shook my head side to side. "No, I don't. He looks exactly like my childhood best friend," I replied.

Thaila raised an eyebrow at me. "Maybe, not likely though," she said, shrugging." I frowned slightly then said, "He has the same name! So I'm assuming it is him," I said rolling my eyes. I peered again at the Prince, betting it was my old buddy, Seaweed Brain.

Flashback

"Percy!" I screamed at him. "Give me back my book!" Percy looked back at me, laughed, then continued running towards the ocean.

No, I thought. He wouldn't dare.

"Percy!" I screamed again, desperation in my eyes. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks. I accidentally bumped into him, he then dropped my book into the deep ocean.

I felt tears welling up in my six year-old eyes. I saw my favourite book, slowly sinking into the ocean. Percy turned back to me, guilt welling in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Annie. I honestly didn't mean to drop it," he mumbled quietly.

Hot tears spilled out of my eyes. "I'll buy you a new book," he offered. I looked up at him through my watery eyes. "You are such a Seaweed Brain," I said to him.

He raised one if his dark eyebrows. "Seaweed Brain? Seriously?" He said then started roaring with laughter. I smiled a bit, then eventually starting laughing along with Percy.

Percy wiped a tear from his eye. "Lovely nickname," he said sarcastically. "Why Seaweed Brain?"

I grinned, happy to explain. "Well," I said then picked up a interesting looking seashell and examined it. "You love the water," I continued gesturing to the ocean. "And you're dumb enough to take my book and think you are going to get away with it!" I concluded, them whacked him in the head.

"I'll get you back, Seaweed Brain. I will get you back," I whispered in his ear.

End of Flashback

I beamed brightly, remembering the wonderful flashback. I had indeed developed a small crush in the green eyed boy at the age of six years old.

"Whatca smiling at, Annabeth?" Hazel asked, curiously. I laughed quietly, and kept in smiling. "Remembering a friend," I replied, beaming happily.

Hazel shrugged, then turned back to the conversation she was having with Katie.

"Come here, ladies!" King Paul suddenly called. We walked over, except for Rachel, she pretty much ran over to them.

"Thank you, girls. Anyway, Prince Percy will give you a full tour of the kingdom. He will also tell you about the local attractions. Now, off you go!"

Percy's eyes bugged out. "But-" he tried, but got cut off. "Fine..." He muttered. His head snapped up and almost instantly locked eyes with my grey ones. He smiled a bit awkwardly.

"So, guys uh, i mean girls," he blushed bright red. "Let's go."

Line Break

Prince Percy lead us out to a door, which lead us to a huge courtyard.

"This is the courtyard, over there are the gardens," he pointed to a large patch of dirt that had different varieties of plants. "That is the pool the tennis courts and the basketball courts. You can go there in your breaks and stuff."

"But don't go into the fenced area. The forest behind the fences is strictly off-limits. You can go adventure around the courtyard, but come back here in about ten minutes," Percy said. Everyone broke into groups and wandered off.

Percy had his back too me, watching the calm waves of the ocean. I went up to him and tapped him gently.

"Seaweed Brain," I greeted, grinning. Recognition flashed in his sea green eyes. "Wise Girl, long time no see," he replied beaming at me.

"Indeed. I missed you a lot. What have you been up to these past ten years?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, after I left Olympia I moved to Atlantis with my mom and she married Paul, which made her queen and me prince. Before my mom married Paul we lived in a small house close to her school. I've been working a summer job at James Fish And Chips to make some extra cash. I've also been going to summer school," he replied. "What have you've been doing after I left?"

I smiled at him, then run a hand through his messy black hair like I did before. "I moved here to Atlantis last year because my dad was offered a new job and he took it. I've been trying to get a job and I finally got one here so I could earn money for collage. I've wanted to be an architect," I said a bit dreamily.

Percy grinned at me. "That's my Wise Girl, going for a job that requires smartness," he said goofily.

"Hey, where's my welcome hug?" I suddenly asked. Percy smirked at me, then went in for a hug. A thousand bolts of electricity coursed through my body. I smiled and hugged a bit tighter.

"Ahem, are we interrupting something?" Thaila said, looking like she was trying to hold in some laughter. Percy and I instantly broke apart and our faces were like tomatoes.

I noticed Rachel was glaring at me. Her face obviously was saying something like, _what the hell are you doing stealing my boyfriend? _

Percy cleared his throat awkwardly then said, "No, you weren't. Just some old friends reuniting. How about we continue this tour?"

**AN: it wasn't my best chapter. But, another chapter **down! Please review! Merci!


	4. Chapter 4

First** of all, thanks for the great reviews. I have been having a bit of a writers block So that's why I've updated late... If you have any suggestions for this story please do tell! It would be very helpful, and I'd be thankful. Also, I have a summary for another fanfic at the botTom of the screen. Tell me if you think it would be a good story! thanks. **

**I don't own Percy Jackson. **

Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

As soon as we started walking to go to a different place, Rachel pulled me aside.

"What the hell do you think your doing, girl?" Rachel hissed. I looked at her, weirdly. What did I do?

"You, hugging the prince? Seriously, that's my future husband there! I'd rather you not take him away from me, Annabeth," she said the word Annabeth with obvious hate. I cringed a bit from the venom in her voice.

I chuckled humourlessly. "Like he would fall for your ugly barf green eyes," I said, smirking. Okay, normally I'm not one for insulting but this Rachel girl is seriously pissing me off.

"Stay away from him. I can be much more harsh than this," Rachel threatened. She then stuck her nose in the air and walked off to go flirt with Percy.

I raised my eyebrows at the figure of Rachel, her flaming red hair bouncing up and down. I felt like roaring with laughter as she failed at getting Percy's attention.

"Hey, Annie? Wanna join us?" Thaila asked, bringing me back to my senses. I beamed, then nodded and joined Thaila and Piper.

"That looked like a heated conversation you were having with Rachel there, eh?" Piper inquired. I nodded once again and started to explain.

"She thinks I'm stealing her 'future husband,'" I imatated Rachel's squeaky voice. "Like Percy would fall for her."

Thaila and Piper rolled their eyes. "Rachel is sometimes cool, sometimes not. She's a bit clingy, if you ask me," Piper said, shrugging.

"Hey, girls?" Percy's voice suddenly asked. "We're going this way."

My face flushed, I noticed that we were at least twenty meters ahead of them. They were standing in front of a large, wooden door that was painted white, and it was painted perfectly.

"We're coming," I muttered. Rachel was smirking, as if embarrassing myself was the funniest thing in the world. Probably was, to her.

We made it to the large door and Percy pushed it lightly, and it creaked open. It surprised me slightly how such a big door only needed a little push to open.

Inside there was another pool and an indoor track. "There's another pool inside here for during the winter time, because its freezing outside and I prefer not to swim in freezing water," Percy said, shivering for dramatic affect. "There's also a track to run and stuff," he added.

We followed him until we came to a room where there was an entrance to what looked like a kitchen, and there was a grand staircase obviously leading upstairs.

"This is the kitchen. Just head in there and ask for any type of food, and BAM! The chefs have it," Percy said then asked for a fruit cup, and it seriously just appeared out of nowhere. I gapped at it, clearly a tad surprised.

"The nymphs are quite excellent chefs, I must say," Percy said, smiling.

We continued the tour, Percy showed us an amazingly crafted statue that sat in the garden that apparently people paid to see. He also showed us where the bathrooms were located, the throne room once again, the gym, a bunch of random rooms, and some of the tourist attractions that we could check out on our breaks.

We stopped the tour by the entrance to the kitchen. "Your rooms are down the hall. You will be sharing a room with another person for the rest of the time you are here. I'll just hand you your room card things, and off you go!" Percy said then handed us out cards.

By the looks of it, if you had the same coloured card as someone else, you were rooming with them. I saw that Thaila and Piper had the same redish-brown card. Hazel and Katie had the same violet card.

Can you guess who I had to room with?

Rachel. This is just great.

Percy's POV

I frowned slightly, as a harpy handed me a folded piece of paper. I nodded in thanks, and she disappeared down the hall.

I opened the paper, and my face went back to its normal smile as I realized this wasn't anything super important.

"Hey girls?" I called awkwardly down the hall. They stopped and turned towards me, eyebrows raised. I cleared my throat then said, "You get to go pick your dress tomorrow after you finish work. Meet at the throne room to meet the stylist, okay?" They nodded in unison and continued walking down the hall to their rooms.

I decided afterwards to go sulk in my room and delete Calypso, my ex-girlfriend now, from my phone, laptop and anything else electronic like. I'm not deleting her from my camera or my phone pictures, because its not like she going to talk to me, right?

When I got to my room and started deleting her from my contacts, I realized I didn't feel sad. I didn't feel sad, depressed, upset, I just felt almost happy if anything. I realized Calypso was a bit... Greedy should I say? I hate to admit it, but I lost my virginity to Calypso earlier this year.

I shivered, despite it being quite warm inside my room. I remembered Calypso's cold hands against my chest. I remembered my hands touching her rather large breasts.

I started to wonder if I should delete the photos of Calypso and I. I didn't have any real feelings for her, and I'm not her boyfriend anymore. I decided I would do so tomorrow sometime when I'm bored.

After I finished deleting the any contact with Calypso, I wondered if Annabeth was still awake. After all, it's only about eight o'clock, so I'm assuming she would. It'd be nice to catch up with her. A image of her intelligent grey eyes and curly blonde hair flashed through my mind. I smiled, remembering the good times I had with her as a child.

I took a quick shower and changed into a deep blue t-shirt and some slacks. I headed downstairs and knocked quietly at Rachel and Annabeth's door.

With my crappy luck, Rachel opened the door.

"Oh, hey Prince Percy!" Rachel greeted, batting her eyelashes like Calypso used to do. "What's up?"

I shake my head slightly. "Cut the formality. It's just Percy, thanks. I came here to see if Annabeth is around, I'd like to talk to her," I said.

"Oh... Why would you want to talk to her when you could talk to me," Rachel replied, touching my cheek lightly.

"Seaweed Brain? What's up?" Annabeth, the lifesaver asked suddenly. I sighed a quick breath of relief.

"I was uh, just wondering if you wanted to hang out and catch up," I stuttered. It's amazing, how those sparkling grey eyes can mesmerize you.

Annabeth's face eased into a grin. "Totally!" She said excitedly, then walked forward past Rachel to join my side. "See ya later, Rachel," I said then took Annabeth's hand and dragged her off to the gardens.

**a.N: Fourth chapter down! This wasnt a great chapter. Anway, As I said earlier, here's the summary for the new story I'm planning to write! Tell me if its good Or not! **

**Thaila has medical issues which doesn't allow her to carry her baby. Annabeth Chase, being the great friend she is agrees to be a surrogate mother and carry her best friends baby. But Annabeth isn't as great as a friend as she appears, because she starts to fall in love with the baby's daddy, Thaila's husband, Percy Jackson.**

**What do you think? **

**Review, perhaps? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour people's! Sorry I updated a day late, I was in Seattle for a basketball tournament and had no time to update. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, those reviews really do make my day. Thanks! **

**Now, on with the story! I don't own PJO. **

Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV

I was doodling on a scrap piece of paper in my bedroom. I was drawing my dream bedroom for fun. I was drawing my dream bed, it has a side table built in, extremely comfy pillows, blankets, mattress, and tons of other things.

My head snapped up, as I heard Rachel talking to another person. I got up from my desk, and walked to my bedroom door. I opened the door, then poked my head out.

I smirked, noticing Prince Percy was at the door, looking very awkward.

"Why would you want to talk to her when you could talk to me?" Rachel asked, then touched his cheek lightly.

I decided I would pipe up. "Seaweed Brain? What's up?" I said, smiling. I noticed Percy instantly relaxed.

"I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to hang out," He stuttered. I smirked at him and agreed too.

"Totally!" I said, then pushed past Rachel and joined the Prince's side.

"See ya, Rachel!" Percy called.

I smiled at the face of the prince. "What's up?" I asked. Percy looked down at me, yes unfortunately he looked down at me, he's that tall, then said, "Can't old buddies hang out?"

"Of course they can. I was just wondering if there was anything important you wanted to tell me," I replied, shrugging. Percy's formed his mouth into a shape of an O.

Our conversation then turned awkward. I followed him outside to the gardens- which look extremely beautiful at night.

Percy points to a beautiful white flower, it seemed as if it was glowing.

"This flower is called moon lace. My old girlfriend, Calypso gave it to me," Percy said. He didn't sound upset, with his breakup. I frowned then replied, "You don't sound sad," I noticed. Percy gave me a weird smile.

"I realized I didn't love her," he said, calmly. I nodded then looked at the glowing flower. "It's pretty, isn't it?" Percy said. He then mumbled something, but I didn't quite hear him.

I nodded once again, and Percy smiled at me. "I truly missed you when I moved away," he said still smiling his troublemaker smile. "I didn't want to move away."

He then asked a question I wasn't expecting.

"After I left, did you date anyone?" Percy asked, cocking his head a bit to the side. I blinked, taking in the question he asked.

I finally replied, "Yes. I did. His name was Luke." I spit out Luke's name with hate.

Percy's eyes widened. "Luke? As in, Luke Castellan?" he inquired. I nodded in response.

"He works here. He works as a messenger here and part time a guard," Percy said. My eyes widened, and if a frown could be as low as my feet, my frown would be

Percy looks at me with worry. "I don't want him to bother you, I can tell him-" I cut Percy off.

I patted his shoulder and said, "don't worry about it. I'd like to give him a nice kick in the ass anyway."

Percy laughed, and I grinned. I missed his laugh.

He checks his watch, and his eyes widenend again. "It's past 10:00. I think we should go to bed now," he said.

My eyes popped out of my head. "Time flys when you're having fun," I said then laughed.

Percy nodded and smiled again at me. Quick as a cheetah, he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

I touched the place where he kissed me, then I grinned at him. He smiles slightly, then said, "Goodnight, Wise Girl."

THE NEXT DAY

Man, working as a maid is harder than I thought. Scrubbing floors, cleaning windows and doing laundry is hard.

I walked into my bedroom and plopped down on my bed. I searched for something to wear other than this uncomfortable maid dress, and I come up with some plain black leggings and a longsleeve plaid shirt.

Suddenly, my phone dings and I grabbed it off of my desk. It's a text from Thaila.

_hey, where r u? We have to select our dress, like right now! T_haila texted me. Oh crap! How could I forget?

I quickly texted her back, saying I was coming and I totally forgot.

I exited my room, and I half ran, half walked to the throne room.

When I got there, a women with sky blue eyes and chocolate brown hair that was pulled perfectly into a ponytail was standing there smiling. "Hi Annabeth! Don't worry, Piper forgot about this meeting too. Also, my name is Silena and I'm your stylist!" Silena said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Silena," I replied politely. Silena beamed at me, then turned to the group of girls.

"Follow me girls, and I'll show you the variety of dresses we have!"

Silena led us into the multi-purpose room. Inside the room, racks and racks of dresses were there. Shiny dresses, neon dresses, sparkly dresses, any type of dress you could think of was there.

Silena was beaming at us. "Any style dress you want, we have it! If you don't have an idea of what you want, you can ask me! If you need a good style opinion, just ask me! Now, off you go to find your perfect party dress!" she squealed then scurried off into the never ending racks of dresses.

I walked with Thaila down the rows of dresses. "Holy crap Annabeth. This is sure a hell load of dresses!" Thaila exclaimed.

"I know right?" I muttered in agreement. Thaila then stopped and pulled out a really frilly pink dress with a hell load of sparkles.

"Whatca think?" Thaila asked, them held the dress to her chest and posed. I laughed then replied, "Totally suits you, Thals."

We continued walking, and I came across a strapless dark blue dress, and one side of the dress was sparkly, and the other side wasn't. I thought that this dress would look great on Thaila, it would bring out the colour in her eyes.

"Hey Thals! What do you think of this dress for you?" I asked her. Thaila's eyes widened in the sight of the strapless dress. She closed er eyes, and held her hands to her head.

"It's perfect! I'll go ask Silena about it!" She said, then ran off to ask Silena.

I wandered through the racks of dresses. None of these dresses tickled my fancy.

I've been in this room for hours. All these dresses are damn pink, or sparkly. Pink or sparkly isn't really my style.

Silena eventually came up from behind me and gently tapped me on the shoulder. "Having trouble?" She asked, and put a finger to her lips in a thinking gesture.

"Yeah, I am having trouble," I replied them shrugged. Silena nodded, then gestured for me to her follow her. We weaved through the racks, until we came to a closet in the back of the room.

Silena stuck her hand into her back pocket and came out with a pair of keys. She unlocked the door and motioned for me to join her.

The closet wasn't much, just another few racks of dresses and a bunch of boxes probably filled with shoes.

Silena appeared to be searching for something, and her eyes were showed she was determined.

Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "I found it!" Silena squealed, then handed me a silver dress. I gapped at it, it was beautiful. The silky fabric was silver, and the dress was a one sleeved dress. The bottom was white, and faintly decorated with sparkles which actually made the dress look really good.

I closed my mouth and beamed at Silena. She looked rather proud of herself. "Silena- Thank you! It's beautiful!" I squeaked. Silena grinned, as I ran my hand over the dress. "I think it would look good with your tan. That and it brings our your grey eyes," Silena said.

I nodded in thanks, and turned to leave. "Wait! We still have to pick your shoes!" Silena suddenly shrieked, and started bringing out boxes and boxes of shoes.

I only had one thought: Great, another two hours.

A/N: That's chapter five for you! I hope there isn't any spelling mistakes or anything, I didn't proof-reaD it. I wanted to get this chapter up as quick as I could. **  
**

Review, please!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello,** ladies and gentlemen! May I thank you, to the amazing reviewers. This is after all, my first story so getting reviews gives me the most amazing feeling in the world! And Alice, one of my reviewers, I'll try to work to those characters in as best as I can. Some of them might appear in this chapter, some might not. But anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson. **

* * *

Chapter 6

Percy's POV

Don't ask me what made me do it. Because, I don't know why I did it.

All I know is, I should've kissed her on the lips.

Her cheek were very soft, like a baby's bottom. I wonder if her lips are as soft.

I was walking around the indoor track in some basketball shorts and a t-shirt. Nobody was really on the track, everyone was probably working. I had a job, I worked for a company called Half-blood Sea Animal Home. We help endangered or injured sea animals. But I had a day off today, so I was wandering around.

I walked off the track, bored of walking. I realized that it was rather beautiful outside and I decided I would go for a swim in the pool outside.

I went to my bedroom and gathered my things to go swimming- Swim trunks, sandals and a T-shirt. They have a cabinet outside with fresh towels.

I walked outside and was met by the blazing sun. I shaded my eyes and continued to walk over to the pool, which very clean due to the helpful maids.

I put my things on a beach chair that was set outside. I pulled off my shirt, and took off my sandals and jumped into the inviting pool.

Annabeth's POV

I smoothed out my uncomfortable maid dress. It was a black dress with a frilly apron connected to the hips. It wasn't short, thanks gods, the end of the dress stopped around my knees.

My first task of the day was to clean the outside pool. Clean the cabinets, replace the towels with fresh ones, sweep the ground, blah blah.

I loaded myself with a the stuff I would need, clean towels, a broom and a bucket full of cleaning supplies.

I balanced a bunch of towels on each other and held the broom and bucket in my other hand. I carefully stepped outside and then walked to the pool. I noticed that a beach chair had a pile of things on it, and a figure that was shirtless and wet messing around by the cabinet.

"Hello, do you need some towels?" I asked politely, and then placed my supplies onto the dirty cabinet surface.

The person turned to face me, they had beautiful sea green eyes and messy dark hair.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, spraying water everywhere as he turned around.

I wiped away the water that landed on my face then smiled. "Yep," I replied popping the 'P'

I crouched down and opened that cabinet and grabbed my cleaning brush and started cleaning. I couldn't help but noticed the Percy was facing me, showing his abs.

I blushed and turned to face the dirty cabinet. Man, this thing reeks of tuna and... Is that spaghetti?

As I continued cleaning Percy was still staring at me. I finally got frustrated and glanced up at him.

"Are you done staring?" I asked patiently, then I realized I sounded rude and apologized.

His face was as red as a tomato. Maybe even redder.

Percy laughed nervously, and said, "Haha sorry.. I should be apologizing. Staring is rude, I'm sorry Wise Girl."

I rolled my eyes at him using my nickname. "Don't worry about it, Seaweed Brain," I replied coolly.

My eyes widened suddenly. I pulled out the dirty towels and placed them on the counter. I pinched my nose as I pulled out spaghetti noodles wrapped around a tuna fish.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed. Percy glanced at it and busted out laughing.

I stared at the fish, it's eyeballs weren't in it's sockets."Probably some damn kid pulling a prank," I muttered.

Percy wiped his eyes, small tears had escaped his eyes from laughing so hard.

"I think I know who did it," he gasped. I raised an eyebrow at him, urging him to go on.

"Leo Valdez. He is one of the blacksmiths in the kingdom. Though, when sometimes people want tacos, he makes them. He's like, the master of making tacos," Percy replied. "He's also the kingdom's prankster with Connor and Travis Stoll. They are the Pegasus trainers."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again. I've heard of the pranks they pulled on some of the people. My friend Clarisse, one of the female guards, told me the the guy named Leo messed with her hair, he dyed it neon yellow. He enchanted it with some stolen magic from the gods, (a group of people that have been blessed with magical powers,) and the hair dye stayed in her hair for a month.

"Ah, I've heard of them. I'd punch them in the balls then slap them if they ever messed with me," I said, shrugging.

Percy smirked at my comment. "That's the Wise Girl I know," he said, traces of a smile on his face.

It suddenly quieted down. We stared at each other- Green on grey.

We were mesmerized by each other's eyes. I noticed how such a rich sea green his eyes were. I was practically melting into his eyes. Before I knew it, we were leaning in slowly...

Rachel's POV

_Knock knock_

That must've been the door. I'll just wait for Annabeth to get it.

_knock knock _

"Annabeth! Get the freaking door!" I screeched. I was applying my new strawberry shortcake lipstick, from Aphrodite's Makeup. It's an amazing store that has great makeup and girl stuff.

_Knock knock_

"What the hell Annabeth, why can't you get the freaking door!" I said, irritated. I pushed myself up from my desk, and stomped my way to the door.

"What do you want-" I began saying then stopped quickly, noticing the hottie that stood in front of me. He had sandy blonde hair, lovely blue eyes, and a weird scar running down the side of his face. He was well built, you could see his well toned abs.

"I'm sorry. I've had a bad morning. I'm Rachel Dare, and who may you be?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe.

The man in front of me rolled his eyes and smirked. "Hi, I'm Luke Castellan. Is Annabeth around?"

I stared at him weirdly. "Why would you want to see her now, hottie?" I replied, my hand resting on his chest. Wow, I can feel his six-pack through his shirt.

He smiled at me, showing off his pearly white teeth. "Is Annabeth here?" He repeated.

I crossed my arms over my chest and replied, "No, she isn't. I heard she was cleaning out the pool area this morning, though."

"Thanks," Luke replied and started to head off in the direction of the pool. I quickly grabbed his arm and wrote my cell phone number on it with a pen from my pocket. I formed my hand into a shape of a phone and mouthed, 'Call me' and I winked at him. He raised an eyebrow at me and quickly left.

He is so into me.

* * *

**This is the sixth chapter! Yes... It is short... I know. **

**in the little Percy and Annabeth thing, I think I was rushing it bit. Do you think i was rushing it? **

**Just so everyone knows, what was happening in Rachel's POV was happening at the time when Annabeth first greeted Percy in this chapter. **

**Okay, was this chapter good or bad? Review maybe? Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all! _How_ is everyone? Hope you guys are doing good. **I'll **be doing some thanks and stuff.**

Greekgeek25-Oh good. Thank you for telling me!

Blackcurse11-Oh okay. Thanks for the feedback!

AnneChase-It's always nice when someone calls your story awesome. Thanks!

TheVintageDress- Hehe, merci!

Wisegirl210- Reading your review was a pleasure!

Seaweedbrain'sWiseGurl393-ThAnk you. It's lovely getting these types of reviews!

MSPJO22- I wasn't planning on any. I was planning that he would get in the way of percy and Annabeth's relationship though.

Peanut-butter-mouse- Don't worry. There's going to be no lukabeth. I was just planning for Luke to get in the way of their relationship

Percabeth4evr- Thank you!

NotAGuestAnymore- Thank you for this great review! They might not kiss at the dance thingy... I had other plans in mind. Sorry... But this review brightened my day :-D

**Okay, now on with the story! I don't own PJO, or HOO. **

* * *

**Chapter 7- Happily Ever After **

Percy's POV

We leaned closer, and closer...

"Annabeth!" A deep voice called suddenly, making Annabeth and I jump and bonk heads.

I looked over to where the voice came from. A man was jogging casually over. He hade sandy blonde hair and darkish blue eyes. He was a handsome dude, I guess but the large scar on the side of his face kind of ruined his image.

He looked familiar. I've seen his face around the castle, I'm pretty sure.

Annabeth tugged on my hand tightly, and muttered the word 'Luke' with distaste.

Ah, now I remember. Luke Castellan, messenger and guard. He's one of those guys who think they are so cool. He's also known as the playboy.

Annabeth grunted and clutched my hand tighter. "Luke. Pleasure to see you," she said them murmured under breath, "Not."

Luke reached us and smiled. "So, what were you guys doing?" He said, like we were best buddies or something.

Annabeth's eyes flickered towards me and then back to Luke. Her eyes told me, 'I _can deal with this.'_

"Get the hell away from me," Annabeth spat. "You cheated on me, you think I would be nice to you?"

Luke raised his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, don't hold a grudge. I was young, a fool, okay? Why don't we go to my room and talk it out?" He replied, winking,

I looked at him, disgusted. All he was trying to do is get Annabeth in his pants.

Annabeth looked furious. She walked up to Luke, and slapped him hard on the cheek.

"Get the hell away from me," she repeated angrily, "And stay away."

Luke rolled his eyes dramatically. "Like I'm _sooo _scared of you," he said then laughed evilly.

I surged forward, but Annabeth's hand stopped me. "Stay out of this, Perce," she muttered quietly, but loud enough for me to hear.

I nodded, but kept close just in case Luke hit her.

"I will say this one more time," Annabeth began. "Get the hell away from me or else."

Luke snickered and asked, "Or else what?"

Annabeth smirked at him. "Or this," she replied them kicked him in the... The place where it really hurts for guys. I even winced myself by how hard Annabeth kicked him.

Luke hunched over in pain. "What the frick, Annabeth!" he screeched. He looked at Annabeth with irritation.

"Piss off, Luke," she said, and spat on his shoes. Annabeth grabbed my arm and gathered her cleaning utensils and wandered off.

Annabeth's POV

I was furiously cleaning throughout the day. That Luke dude, oh does he ever make me mad. He thinks that I'll treat him nicely after what he's done to me.

The nice thing about today though, is that my old buddy Percy has been keeping me company. Whenever now there's an awkward spot in our conversation, he either fills the silence with a corny joke or a random pick-up line.

But he hasn't mentioned the almost kiss.

Part of me hopes that he will bring it up. The other part of me doesn't. I don't want to make our building friendship weird.

I can't help but wonder, what if we kissed? Would we be boyfriend and girlfriend? Would we be a couple?

If we did become a couple, then I suppose we would quickly get married to each other since of the when you're eighteen get married law.

If we got married, would he want children, or would he not? Percy is great with children. He was telling me he used to help run the daycare in town.

I shook my head lightly. I'm asking myself questions that I don't know the answer too.

Percy's deep, sexy voice jolted me back to reality.

"Wise Girl? You awake Wise Girl?" He asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Hmm? Yeah?" I asked. Percy smirked at me.

"Why is ketchup red?" He asked, still smirking.

He has asked me this one before. "Because, ketchup saw the salad dressing," I answered confidently.

Percy shook his head dramatically. "Noo! Because, ketchup saw the chicken strip!" Percy said, giggling uncontrollably.

I rolled my grey orbs at his childishness. "You are such a child sometimes you know?" I muttered.

Percy beamed at me. "Of course I know!" He replied, still in his giggling fit.

"Sometimes I wonder how the heck you're the prince of Atlantis," I said to him, shrugging my shoulders.

"Well I am," he answered, and sat down on a stool that was laying around in the weight room.

Percy cleared his throat. "So I was wondering if, you wanted to go into town tomorrow to shop for my party," he asked awkwardly.

I raised one of my eyebrows. "Shopping for your own birthday?" I replied, a grin starting to come across my face.

Percy blushed a bit. "Mom asked me to buy some stuff since we're running out," he murmured.

"Well, your answer is yes, Seaweed Brain," I said then lightly kissed him on the cheek.

Suddenly the door to the weight room opened. Standing in the doorway, was the one and only Rachel Elizabeth Dare. The devil has arrived.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" She asked, not sounding very sorry.

Percy turned his head to the direction of Rachel's voice, blushing.

He cleared his throat. "Oh, um, no you weren't Miss Rachel," Percy replied politely.

Rachel looked pleased at being called Miss Rachel instead of just Rachel. She turned to face me. "You were suppose to clean the girls bathroom down the hall, not the weight room," Rachel informed me.

I shook my head. "Yes I was. But Lord Paul told me to clean here instead," I told her.

"But the schedule says that I'm suppose to work here and you clean the bathroom," Rachel argued.

I rolled my eyes at her stupidity. "Dude, I don't give a freaking damn what the schedule says. Lord Paul told me to clean here so I'm going to listen to him!" I said. Rachel and I's faces were inches apart. I guess I got so worked up that I walked up to her.

Percy got up from the stool and broke us apart. He looked at him, his eyes telling me, 'Not here. Not now.'

"Hey guys. Watch it. Now is not the time," Percy warned us.

I walked back a few steps, still glaring murderously at Rachel.

She flipped her red hair back and puffed her chest out a bit. "Fine. I'll clean the bathroom then," Rachel declared, then made a dramatic exit.

I watched her figure walk down the hallway. I blinked a few times, taking in what happened.

"Well," I started saying. "That was... Interesting."

Percy snorted at what I said. "You bet."

Rachel's POV

I didn't walk into the weight room just to argue with Annabeth. I actually already knew I was suppose to clean the bathroom.

I walked in there to see if Prince Percy was in there.

Why? You may ask. Well, I went in there to see if Annabeth and Percy were having a good time together.

And I go in there to see Annabeth kissing Percy on the cheek.

Obviously Annabeth didn't listen to my warnings of staying away from the prince. I told her to stay away from my future husband, but no, she didn't.

I sat on a lone stool in the girls bathroom. I warned her to stay away, I can be much nastier.

Now it's time to form a plan to make Percy not like Annabeth anymore.

By the end of the year, I swear Prince Perseus Jackson will be mine. I'll get my happily ever after.

* * *

**Alrighty! There's chapter seven! How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Ok? This wasn't a great chapter to me, anyway. **

**Maybe I can get at least seven reviews this chapter? **

**Thanks! **

**-_NinjaHockeyHippo_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Howdy! How is everyone? I had a basketball tournament this weekend. My team sort of sucked, in one game we had a 20 point lead, but then that lead became a two point lead *_* But them I scored wine winning basket, so it's all good :P **

**I have a random question to ask you guys: Do you spell the colour grey, grey or gray?**

**Sorry for the day late update. I personally hate it when things are late. Sorry!**

**XxSeaweedBrainXOWiseGirlxX- Thanks so much! Yes, Rachel is mad :P**

**TheVintageDress- Merci for this review :-)**

**Macaronii- I know right... **

**WiseGirl210- You don't know how lovely it was to read your review! :D Maybe I'll PM you later :3**

**Blackcurse11- YeaH.. I guess it did.. But it's all part of my plan! :D**

**Athena's Gray Owl- It's always awesome getting reviews from you!**

**SeaweedBrain'sWiseGurl393- Thank you for the great support!**

**randomosity4arty- I don't mind Rachel very much, but I to don't like how she breaks up percabeth. I laughed a bit during your review.**

**Now, on with the story! I don't own PJO, or HOO.**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Happily Ever After**

Annabeth's POV

"Madam," a cute boy of about sixteen said to me, opening the door of the carriage for me.

I blushed, and nodded my thanks. I noticed that behind me, Percy's eyes flared a dangerous green when I blushed.

I settled myself into the comfy seat of the carriage. I hoped I looked presentable, since normally there's tons of rich royals in town.

I had on a cute floral summer dress, that fell to the top of my ankles. The dress was pretty much sleeve-less, except for a thin strap the wrapped around my neck. Silena picked out my some pinkish purple sandals to go with it. I also wore a black hair clip with a small barn owl on it.

Piper decided to put a side braid in my hair, despite me wanting to let my hair go free into its princess curls. But, I have to admit, I did look pretty stunning in the side braid.

I fiddled with one of my curls that fell out of the braid. I felt the carriage start moving. I was actually quite nervous, because some of the richest, most famous royals are probably going to be in town and I don't wanna look like I'm a hobo.

Percy rested his hand on my thigh. "Don't worry. You look beautiful. Since when did Wise Girl care about her looks, anyway?" He whispered into my ear.

"Since someone asked me to go into town with them and there's a bunch of royals there and I don't wanna look like a fool," I snapped back.

Percy put his hands up in surrender with a playful smile on his face.

"Sorry Seaweed Brain. Didn't mean to sound so mean," I apologized.

He smiled at me, and put his finger underneath my chin which forced me to look at him.

"You, look beautiful. You always do," Percy murmured. His face turned pink, probably realizing what he said.

I smiled at him, and murmured a thanks back.

Suddenly, the carriage started wiggling back and forth. Funny, Percy said there wouldn't be any bumpy roads or anything.

Then the carriage stopped.

"What the hell is going on, Seaweed Brain?" I whispered. I clutched his hand tightly.

He shook his head, telling me he didn't know. I felt my adrenaline start rising, and my palms got sweaty.

There was a shuffling noise from outside the carriage. The door suddenly flew open, and outside stood five men- there could've been more- dressed in dark coloured clothing. They had harsh looking faces that were unshaven.

I recognized them as bandits. A couple of them came to my house when I was little, looking to rob someone. But, my dad Fredrick stopped them with a knife, and a fork.

One of them was taller and much more buffer than the rest. He climbed into the carriage, and glared at Percy and I.

I started to break a sweat on my forehead. I took my free hand and rubbed my forehead.

"There's two of them, men. Bobby, take the girl," the tall and buff man said. Another man, Bobby I'm assuming, shuffled in and grabbed my free arm and pulled me up.

I glared at him and pulled my arm free and kicked the man in the balls. He bent over in pain and glared back at me.

The other bandit in the carriage laughed loudly.

"A feisty one we have here?" He laughed. I then shifted my glare at him.

He made a move towards me, and Percy got up and grabbed the bandit man by the shoulders.

As this happened, the one named Bobby had recovered and picked me up by the waist, and threw me over his shoulder.

I let go a dangerous growl, and pounded Bobby's back.

"Let me go!" I screeched and pounded more.

As this was happening, Percy and the other bandit were having a punch-off. Percy threw a hard punch to his face, but the bandit caught his fist and flipped Percy over. He was lying on the ground, and the bandit crouched down beside him.

"What a weakling," the bandit sneered. Percy glanced up, and as quick as a cheetah, grabbed both of the bandit's ankles which cause him to go unbalanced and trip.

Percy got up and glared murderously at the fallen figure. He walked to the bandit and kicked him in the head.

"Hey guys, what's taking so long?" A voice from outside the carriage asked.

Suddenly, the door opened up and revealed at least a dozen more bandits.

I stopped pounding and Bobby grunted. I then started kicking and flailing everywhere, making it harder for Bobby to hold me.

Percy glanced at me, then the dozen bandits.

He punched Bobby in the head, and he crumpled to the ground. I flopped on the carriage floor, and the bandit closet to the door took my arms and pulled me out the door.

"Let go of me you idiots!" I screamed and flailed around again. I struggled against their strong grips. The bandit in the front passed me to two other men. One was a tall brunette and the other was fairly short for a man, about 5'3 and had fiery red hair.

Percy stared at my struggling figure. He glared at the man in the front and deliver a good kick to the balls and the bandit crumpled.

A group of about six bandits then towered onto him.

"PERCY!" I yelled. I kicked any available place I could.

Once the bandits backed away from the prince of Atlantis, he was badly battered up. His face was swelling up, his slacks were torn, and his shirt was ripped in multiple places. He must've been knocked out because he wasn't moving.

I stared at the bruised figure of Percy.

It didn't look a bit like the easy-going loyal boy I like.

I looked at the bandits, now more terrified than ever.

Percy's POV

~Percy's Dream~

I heard depressing sobs from outside my house. I stalked to the door, and peeked out the window in the door.

What I saw surprised my little eyes. Annabeth was dressed in a plain black dress, with shoes with small bows decorating the toe. She was sobbing, and her tiny toddler hands covered her face.

I immediately put on my shoes and joined Annabeth outside on her front porch.

"Anniebeth! What's wrong?" I asked her.

Annabeth lifted her head up. Her starling grey eyes met my sea green ones. She let out a sigh, and blew her nose in a tissue.

"It's gone!" Annabeth cried. I sat in the seat beside her, and hugged her tightly.

"What's gone?" I whispered to her.

I put a stray strand of hair behind her ear, so I could see those grey eyes of hers.

"The hair clip. The hair clip my mother gave me when I was two," she replied back to me. Annabeth was lightly crying into my chest now.

Annabeth's real mother died when she was three. I remember Annabeth treasuring the little owl hair clip she seemed to of lost.

"I'll help you find it," I said confidently. "Where'd you last see it?"

Annabeth lifted her head from my chest. She smiled a tiny smile and murmured a thank you.

"That's what friends are for, right?" I said, grinning at Annabeth.

~End of Percy's Dream~

I woke up on a cold, hard floor. My body was on fire, pain exploded in every single place on my body.

I lifted myself into a sitting position, despite how much it hurt too.

"Percy!" A voice hissed at me. I looked to the source of the voice, and found Annabeth in tattered clothes and bruised, but very much alive.

I felt anger boiling up in my stomach. Whoever did this to her will pay.

"Thank gods you are alive," I heard her sigh.

"What happened?" I asked her.

Annabeth grunted, and pointed towards a man slowly walking into the prison area.

He was tall, about 6'3 and had ripped arms. He didn't look extremely young, because he had a balding spot on the top of his head and his hairs were turning grey. His eyes, were sort of a goldish colour.

"And he awakens," the man laughed loudly.

He calmed down, and stared at me. "Well Mr. Prince Of Atlantis," the man again said. "Time for you to pay."

* * *

**Ahh! Was it good? I hope it was! I actually thought this chapter was pretty crappy :/ Heh, there was a lot of glaring :P oh, I didn't proof read cause I wanted this update to get up as soon as possible. Please tell me for any mistakes!**

**Maybe, just maybe, could we get to 50 reviews?**

**Pretty please? With a cherry on top?**

**x3 Hope you guys have a good summer vacation so far!**

**~NinjahockeyHippo**


	9. Chapter 9

A.N: Hi! Wooow. Nineteen reviews for one chapter? Thanks so much! Special thanks to XxSeaweedBrainXOWiseGirlxX, WiseGirl210, randomosity4arty, TheVintageDress, lolcats, BlackCurse11, SeaweedBrain'sWiseGirl393, OceanBlueSeaEyes, JIfrancis24, Athena's Gray owl, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, littlemixlover17, PercyAnDAnnabethLOVEBUG4EVER, PJOSeaOfMonstersFan.

I'd also like to thank the bunch of people who followed and favourited.

Now... I don't own PJO or HOO. The amazingly awesome Rick does!

Heres's Chapter Nine.

* * *

Chapter 9- Happily Ever After

Annabeth's POV

Time for Percy to pay? What's this big buff dude talking about?

I'd be amazed if Percy were to somehow upset this man. Normally he is aware of what he is saying or doing, even if he is a Seaweed Brain.

Percy's reaction to what the man said was a mixture of confusion and surprise. He let out a shaky breath, and stared the man right in the eyes.

"If I may ask, sir, who are you and what exactly did I do to upset you?" Percy said, cautiously.

The man puffed his chest out a bit, and replied coolly, "I am Atlas Titan, Cal's father, and you, puny little prince broke my Callie's heart."

Percy's eyes widened, and he choked on his spit, but recovered quickly.

"Mm, but... How? How are you Calypso's father? Cal always told me her dad passed away when she was a child," Percy said, confusedly.

Calypso's dad looked surprised for a quick second, but then recovered and returned back to his normal face.

"That doesn't matter," Atlas said, waving what Percy said off. "What matters is how I'm going to crush your face for hurting my Callie's heart. "

Atlas looked over at one of the prison guards beside him, and asked, "So, Bill what should I do with this so called prince of Atlantis, eh?" Atlas rubbed his unshaven face.

"But sir!" I squeaked nervously. "It wasn't Percy's fault your daughter is heartbroken."

Atlas turned to looked at me, looking a bit annoyed and curious.

"I forgot the girl was here," he murmured. "And why, girl is this bull-crap of a man not the reason why my daughter is depressed?"

Percy grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly, urging me to go on.

Percy told me the whole story on what happened between the titans and Percy's family. Calypso's father's father's, father's stole a lot of gold from Percy's family before. So, that's why Lord Paul didn't want Percy dating Calypso. Because of the issue along time ago.

I looked at Atlas in the eye, and explained to him the reason why Percy had to break up with his daughter.

"So you're blaming it on my great grandfather?" Atlas asked, a bit angrily.

"Well, um-" I started to say, but got cut off by a death glare from Atlas.

"If this, boy, never dated my daughter he wouldn't of had to leave her and break her heart," Atlas pointed out.

"I-I suppose-" I tried to start speaking again, but Percy gave me a look and squeezed my hand.

Atlas rubbed his face again, thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll punish you too," he said, then said to the guard beside him, "Should I, Bill?"

"It's your choice, Lord Atlas," Bill the guard replied, shifting awkwardly.

"It is.. Hmm, I think I'll decided their punishments in my thinking room.." Atlas said thoughtfully, and exited the room. Bill the guard walked out with him.

"Stay here and make sure they don't escape, okay Bill?" Atlas' voice called. Bill grumbled a muffled, "fine," and positioned himself outside the door.

I looked at Percy, and he had guilty eyes.

"I'm sorry," Percy apologized. "I got you into this mess."

"Hey, don't worry about it. We'll get out, okay?" I replied looking around the small jail sell.

Percy looked around too, and let go of my hand and got up. He picked up a rusty nail, and spun it around in his fingers.

Percy handed me the nail, and said, "You have thinner arms than me. maybe try and stick your arms through the bars and try to unlock the lock with this nail? It's worth a try."

I nodded, and took the nail then walked over to the front of the sell and stuck my arm through the bars and attempted to unlock the lock.

I fiddled with the lock and nail with for a few minutes, and almost got unlocked it. But, of course someone had to scare me so bad I almost pissed my pants.

"Hey, Bill!" A cheerful feminine said from the other side of the door. I jumped at sound of the new voice, bonked my head on a bar that hung above my head, and worst of all, dropped the nail.

"Shit..." I muttered and rubbed my sore head. Percy stood up, and grasped the bars.

"Calypso?" He asked loudly, probably hoping his voice could be heard from outside the door. By the sound of the voice, he must think it's Calypso.

"Who's in there Bill?" The girl asked.

"Some prisoners your dad has," Bill replied, sounding bored.

"I just heard someone say my name," she said. "It sounded exactly like Percy. I'm going to see who's in there."

After the girl said that, the door opened to reveal a women with curly blonde hair with a flowery headband, dark coloured eyes and she wore a white dress that ended at her ankles. There was a thin gold belt that wrapped around her waist with a flower blooming on the right hip. That headband perfectly matched the belt.

"Percy?" She gasped, hands covering her mouth. Her dark eyes were pained.

"Calypso, thanks gods!" Percy cried.

I watched the little reunion with a bit of jealousy. Sure, Percy said he didn't love her anymore, but... Feelings can change, right?

"Can you get us out?" Percy asked desperately.

Calypso nodded. "Yes, I am able too. It's just that, my dad's keys are locked up in his office. I'll have to sneak in later tonight, because its heavily guarded in the day," she replied.

Percy let a small sigh of relief. "At least we have a bit of hope."

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

Calypso looked at me in surprise, like I shouldn't of been talking but I did. "Sorry, I didn't noticed you there. I'm Calypso, by the way," she said to me.

I resisted the urge to say, "I know," but instead said, "I'm Annabeth. I'm a maid at Atlantis."

She nodded politely. "Cool, are you guys dating or something?" Calypso asked, raising her eyebrows.

My eyes widened in surprise, and Percy and I both said "No!" In unison.

Percy piped up, "Calypso! We just broke up. I'm not that kind of guy."

Calypso laughed and said, "Don't worry, I was just teasing you."

Suddenly, we all heard a new conversation start popping up outside.

"Bill! Have you seen Calypso?" It sounded like Atlas.

My panic started rising. What if Atlas caught Calypso talking to us? Will Bill give us away?

Calypso looked around, looking for a hiding place. She decided to hide behind the door, because if Atlas were to peek in he wouldn't see her.

"Well, actually sir, I remember her going into the jail. She might've come out, but I had to use the restroom," Bill said.

Crap crap crap. Thanks so much Bill.

Percy and I exchanged a quick glance, and we sat down on the ground, trying to look like we weren't doing anything.

Atlas open the door a tiny bit, peeking in to see of Calypso was there and to see if we, the prisoners were still in jail.

"Not here," he muttered and closed the door.

"Tell me of you see Calypso if you don't mind Bill," Atlas told him then climbed up the staircase.

I let out a breath I realized I wasn't holding.

"Phew. That was close," Calypso said coming out from her hiding place.

Calypso checked her watch on her wrist and smirked.

"No wonder why he's looking for me, it's dinner time! Im starving. I'll bring you guys some food when I come back, okay? She said.

Percy and I both nodded in thanks.

"Wait! how will you get out? Bill is out there still, and he's going to wonder how you got in here," I said.

Calypso smiled at me, showing off her pearly white teeth. "That's what secret passages are for," she said to me, while stepping on tiles on the floor in some sort of pattern.

I stared at her in amusement. "Thanks again, Calypso," I said extremely thankful for her help.

"Yeah Cal, thanks a ton," Percy said, beaming.

She nodded at us, then fell through a hole that magically appeared in the floor.

"She's nice," I commented. Percy looked at me and nodded, and laid his back against the wall.

He patted the spot next to him. "Come here, you could get a few hours rest when Calypso gets the keys," Percy said.

I smiled at him and sat down beside him. I cautiously rested my head in his shoulder. Percy didn't seemed upset by this, so I whispered quietly in his ear, "Night Percy."

* * *

A.N: there's chapter nine for you lovely people.

Next chapter is in the POV of Calypso, sneaking around trying to get the key in her dad's office.

Could get to seventy reviews, maybe?

:D

Thanks everyone!

~Ninjahockeyhippo


	10. Chapter 10

A.N: Hi ! thanks to anyone who reviewed, followed and favourited. I don't own PJO or HOO.

* * *

Chapter 10-Happily Ever After

Calypso's POV

"Should I wear the black leather belt or the navy blue leather belt? I asked my kitten, Poppy.

Poppy purred, then pounced on the black leather belt. She held the belt in between her teeth then handed to me.

"Thanks Pop. You're right, the black belt goes well with the hair clip," I said to her thankfully.

Poppy nudged my leg and purred again. I laughed, and walked over to the mini fridge I had in my room. I opened the fridge and brought out a carton of milk, then poured some into Poppy's bowl. She gratefully walked over and started enjoying the yummy milk.

I crouched down and pet Poppy's soft fur while I went over my plans for tonight. Step one was to actually find where my dad's office was. I was doing some sneaking around earlier and didn't find it. I assume his office will be the place where there's the strongest, toughest, most unbreakable guards are. I'm also pretty sure that his office won't be in an obvious place, so I'll try the secret passages.

Step two will be trying to get past the guards. They won't just let me in, even though I'm Atlas' daughter.

Step three is trying to get out. It won't be easy to get out. Maybe I'll be able to find a secret passageway in my dad's office.

The instructions were pretty straightforward, it's just doing the actual tasks were going to be hard.

I slipped on my black shoes, and gathered my supplies that were in a black bag.

I stroked Poppy's fur one last time for tonight, and headed out the door.

I brought out the map I made of all the secret passages in this castle. The closet one was by the kitchen, so I snuck my way over there.

I was warned that I was at the kitchen by the sweet scent of food happily entering my nose. The secret passageway was right under a painting in the very right corner from the door leading to the kitchen.

I made my way over there, cautiously stepping with my toe so I didn't make a lot of noise.

I made it to the painting above the passageway. Right before I touched the painting that made a hole in the floor that dropped me into the secret passageway, I froze. I heard voices, that sounded a lot like my father and another man.

I turned my head towards the sound, and indeed found my father Atlas and a handsome looking guy. The man had sandy blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes that reminded me of the sky. He was obviously a warrior or a guard, by the long scar running down the side of his face and his muscular body.

I stepped back a bit, so I blended in with the shadows and was able to listen to their conversation.

"Thanks Luke. You did me a big favour," my dad said. "You serve the Titans well."

"It was my pleasure sir," the man I'm assuming is Luke said.

"What would you like as your reward, Luke? Gold? Diamond?" Atlas asked.

Luke hesitated for a moment or two. "May I have some diamond, sir? It would be greatly appreciated," he replied hopefully.

"I think that can be done. Follow me, to my office and we can get your diamond out," my dad said, walking down the hall with Luke.

Perfect! They're going to my dad's office. If I can just sneak around in the shadows and follow them...

Nico, Percy's cousin taught me how to sneak around and blend in with the shadows. Following them shouldn't be to hard, considering there is almost no light in the hallway they went down.

I slowly walked out from behind the corner and glanced down the hallway. They weren't far down, so I tip-toed to the nearest shadow.

Atlas' office wasn't two far down. The men were laughing at some joke one of them said while my dad fiddled with a lock that appeared out of nowhere. My eyes widened in surprise, I would have never have found his office. There must be some tiny button, or something.

I groaned out loud, thinking about how long it'll take for me to get the lock to appear again. But I realize my mistake to late. I quickly slipped into a room and close the door as quietly as I could.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I peeked out the window in the door. I saw both of them shrug, and my dad resumed fiddling with the lock until it finally broke. The wall in front of them cracked, then rumbled open to reveal one guard sitting in front of a door, looking extremely bored.

Atlas happily greeted this man and entered the room he was guarding. The crack in the wall then slowly rumbled closed.

I turned to face the empty room I was in and leaned against the wall.

After about twenty minutes, I heard a rumbling noise outside. I scrambled up, gathered my things and stood by the door. I noticed now Luke held a bag that was actually quite big, it was probably holding his reward.

"Thank you sir," Luke said happily.

Dad nodded at him. "I've finally decided the punishments for the prince of Atlantis and the girl. Are you willing to help me with it? I'm going to the cell right now," Dad said to Luke.

Crap crap crap crap! He's going now to their cell? I have to figure something out to stop them..

"I'd gladly help you sir," Luke said, sounding devilish.

Dad produced an amused laugh. "Follow me, then!"

I heard their footsteps pass the room I was in, and after they passed I burst out of the room.

"Dad!" I blurted out. He whipped around, and had a questioning look on his face.

"What were you doing Callie?" Dad asked confusedly.

"I was uh, looking for you! We're under attack! A group of about fifty hellhounds are attacking the castle!" I quickly lied. I felt a pang of guilt, I don't like lying. But to avoid Percy and Annabeth getting hurt I would.

"What? Really! We must go help, Luke! Come on! Thanks Cal for telling us," my dad said hurriedly, then rushed down the hallway.

"Wait, Dad!" I yelled down the hallway. He once again turned around, with a questioning look.

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him and lightly planted a kiss on his cheek. I quickly snatched up the pair of keys which opened the cell up and closed my hand around them.

"Good luck," I whispered in his ear and backed away.

He looked surprised with the gesture, but smiled lightly.

"Thanks Cal," he murmured back and then turned to rush down the hallway.

I waited until they were a safe distance away before I jingled the keys in my hand. I mentally patted myself on the back, congratulating myself.

I stuffed the keys into my bag and weaves through the hallways until I got to the staircase that led to the cell.

I noticed that Bill the guard was snoozing peacefully by the door. He was scrunched up in a ball and was muttering things about food in his sleep. I walked down the staircase as quietly as I could, and successfully opened the door without it creaking and closed it.

Percy had an arm draped over Annabeth's shoulder and her head rested peacefully on his shoulder. I smiled lightly at the sight, it was cute. I realized after a while, that I only really loved Percy as a sibling. It was quite obvious when I was joking about them dating that they actually had feelings for each other.

I opened my bag and snatched the keys up and put them in the lock. I tried each key one by one until I heard the satisfying click, telling me I found the right key and opened the cell.

Both of them stirred at the click. I laughed quietly, then said, "Hiya!"

They jumped and looked around frantically until they both spotted me.

Percy smile at me thankfully. "Hi Calypso. Thanks so much for coming," he said.

I nodded at offered both of them a hand. They both smiled at me and gladly took my hand. I pulled them up, then I looked around in my bag for some food for them.

I took out two baggies full of apples, water and dried food, and offered one to each of them.

They each took a bag gratefully.

"You guys better get going," I warned them. "When I was coming, I overheard my dad and some dude named Luke coming down to the cell to give the punishments."

Annabeth's eyes widened at the mention of Luke.

"Does this Luke fellow happen to have a long scar on the side of his face?" Annabeth asked.

I looked at her weirdly and nodded. "Why do you ask?" I questioned.

"Luke is the name of my old boyfriend and is a guard and messenger at Atlantis," Annabeth murmured.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "So, do you think this Luke guy might be a spy? Do you think he's the guy who told my dad that you guys were heading out, so he could swarm you?"

Annabeth bit her lip nervously and nodded.

"He's gotta be," Percy said.

I nodded in agreement. "Okay, you guys better get going," I said and ushered them to the window outside of the cell. But we soon stopped in our tracks as we all heard a familiar male voice.

We turned around to see my dad, Atlas standing in the doorframe with Luke smirking behind him.

"Mind if we join the party?" My dad asked casually.

I cursed silently. Just what we need, the devils to arrive.

A.N; There's chapter 10 fOr you... Can we get to 80 reviews? thanks :DTurns out Im not going to Seattle... So I'll be updating probably on Sunday or Monday.

~Ninjahockeyhippo


	11. Chapter 11

**A.n: Hello lovely people's ! I have an earlier update for you guys because it turned out I wasn't going to Seattle.. **

**Anyway, thanks to the people who reviewed- TheVintageDress, Lmb111514, randomosity4arty, Athena-gia-ma'at, greekgeek25, PercyAndAnnabethLOVEBUG4EVER, peanut-butter-mouse, Princess-Girl12, LongLiveLaughter.**

**To the people who followed and favourited- Thanks too!**

**On with the story! I don't own PJO or HOO.**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Happily Ever After**

Annabeth's POV

I stared at Atlas and Luke, extremely terrified.

I glared at Luke who was smiling smugly.

"Yes, we do mind," Percy growled.

Atlas frowned at Percy sadly. "Well," he began saying. "That's just damn to bad."

Atlas then surged forward, grabbing me and Calypso by the arm. I kicked him in the balls, while Calypso poked him in the eye with her finger.

"Let us go," I growled and kicked him in the shin.

Atlas didn't even look fazed by the on and on kicks and punches from us.

I locked eyes with Calypso. I crouched down a bit, motioned my shoulder forward. Calypso seemed to get what I was saying, so she too crouched down. Atlas looked at us confusedly, and backed up a bit, bringing him closer to the wall.

I looked at Calypso again, and mouth one, two three. We surged forward and pushed Atlas back with our shoulders, and his head hit the wall. He crumpled to the floor unconscious.

Calypso smiled at me, and raised her hand for a high-five. I happily returned it.

We then realized that Percy was still fighting off Luke. I rushed forward to help while Calypso went to unlock the window.

Percy wasn't too injured, it was still pretty bad, just a black eye, a badly broken nose and his ankle and wrist was swelling up.

Percy must have been delivering some pretty good punches because Luke had a badly broken nose too, both eyes were swelling a bit, a huge bruise was forming on his head, and both his wrists were swelling.

I joined Percy's side and glared at Luke again.

Luke laughed at me. "Long time no see, eh Annie?"

"Don't call me Annie," I growled then threw a wild punch to his face. he grabbed my fist and threw me to the ground. Pain flared in my back but I ignored it, and kicked my legs out, tripping Luke. He fell to the ground, and growled at me.

I smirked smugly at him and picked myself up off the ground.

Percy glared harshly at Luke, then pounced on him and threw punch after punch. Luke somehow threw Percy off him, and he rolled to the side but quickly got up.

Luke pulled a knife from his pocket and span it dangerously between his fingers.

He shifted his state towards me, and surged forward, grabbing me and wrapped his arm around my neck. Luke didn't have his arm around my neck tightly enough to choke me, just enough so I could barely breathe.

Luke pressed the knife to my neck, causing a bit of blood to spurt. I gasped, trying to get air into my lungs.

"Move and I'll kill her," Luke warned. Percy's eyes looked pained. He didn't know what to do.

"Percy, run," I choked.

He shook his head. "No, Annabeth, I'm not leaving without you," Percy said and took a cautious step forward. Luke pressed the knife closer to my skin and more blood came out.

Suddenly, Luke's arms loosened around my neck, and he fell to the side. I whipped around to see the unconscious body of Luke Castellan and Calypso standing looking down at the body while holding a large piece of metal.

I let out a huge sigh if relief.

"Thank gods, Calypso!" I gasped, and rushed forward to hug her.

Calypso laughed awkwardly. I immediately backed away from her and smiled apologetically.

"You're a lifesaver, Calypso. I can't thank you enough," I thanked her.

Percy nodded in agreement. "Thanks Cal. We wouldn't of gotten out if not for you."

"Don't worry about it. We should probably start heading out. I got the window open," Calypso said, directing the conversation away from her.

Percy and I nodded in agreement and followed Calypso to the window. On the way, I tore open Luke's coat an snatched up three knives that were inside, and handed one to each of them.

"In case we run into something on the way," I explained. "It's going to be a long walk."

Percy and Calypso nodded gratefully and we all climbed out the window. I landed on the ground with a soft thud.

Percy jumped out after me. "You're coming with us right, Cal?" Percy asked.

Calypso shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so, if you don't mind. My dad will banish me from the castle," she replied.

"We don't mind at all. Maybe you can work as a maid with me at the castle. We'll have to talk with King Paul though. He won't just trust you automatically," I said to Calypso.

Calypso nodded, understanding what I said.

Percy joined my side, and Calypso was on my other. I smiled at them, then said, "We better start heading. It's going to be a long journey."

A week later

I put my hands on my knees, breathing heavily.

"Holy crap," I gasped. "That was the longest walk of my life."

I could hear Percy's and Calypso's heavy breathing. "Me too," Calypso muttered. "At least we made it to the castle."

I nodded in agreement. I looked up, and saw the giant kingdom of Atlantis. We walked for about a week, sometimes stopping to eat or take a nap. We got lost several times, but thanks to my awesome sense of direction I got us back on track every time.

"Percy! Annabeth! And... Calypso?" A surprised and confused Nico said, standing up from the sitting position he was in by the creek that was near the castle.

Percy smiled at him tiredly. "Hey, bro."

"We sent out tons of search parties..Dude, you've been gone for over a week! What happened?" Nico asked worriedly.

Percy embraced his smaller cousin. "Long story. I'll tell you later," he replied.

Nico pulled out of the embrace and looked at all of us. We were all battered and bruised. Percy had a badly sprained ankle that was not able to be healed due to the long walk. Calypso had a broken nose because we ran into a pack of angry bears.

"We should get you guys to the doctors," Nico said. "And we'll give you food and water."

As if on cue, Calypso and I's stomach growled loudly. Percy and Nico looked at us weirdly, then started laughing.

Calypso and I joined in on the laughter. After we calmed down, Nico motioned for us to follow him into the castle.

The doctors looked over us. Percy had a extremely bad broken nose, a badly sprained ankle, a black eye, a broken wrist, and tons of deep gashes. Anyway, it could've been much much worse.

Calypso wasn't to badly injured, as she wasn't with us when the big group of bandits attacked us in the carriage. She had a broken nose, a huge bruise on her forehead, and a few sprained fingers with a few scratches.

I had a lot of gashes and bruises, a sprained ankle that wasn't too bad, a black eye, and a couple of my fingers were broken, and I had a bruise on my back. I was surprised at the results, I thought I had a lot more injures.

Calypso, Percy and I were seated on large comfy chairs as we were tended to by the nurses.

Nico stared at us thoughtfully. "Mind telling me the story now?"

Percy nodded and began re-telling the story from the very start.

Nico's expressions changed throughout the entire story.

"Luke, oh that traitor. I'll kill him for doing this to you guys," Nico said angrily after Percy had finished the story.

"Maybe you should go tell the king and queen that we've come back and are at the doctors," I suddenly piped up.

Percy and Calypso nodded in agreement. Nico nodded and stood up from the seat he was sitting on and left the room.

After Nico left, I looked at Calypso and Percy. "I'm going to catch a quick nap, it'll take some time for Nico to find the king and queen," I said.

They both muttered, "me too," and the nurses left as we laid down for our well deserved nap.

* * *

A.N: And there is chapter nine. I wouldn't say it is my best work - but it isn't the worst.

Next chapter is Percy's POV.

Please inform me of any mistakes... I only proof read this once and I probably missed something.

Hope you guys are having a good summer, by the way.

~NinjahockeyhipPo


	12. Chapter 12

**Howdy partners! ._. How is y'all? This is my attempt at being Southernish.**

**Anyway lovely people's, I'd like to thank these epic people who reviewed..**

**XxSeaweedBrainXOWiseGirlxX**

**peanut-butter-mouse- By the way, thanks for telling me.. I can't believ didn't notice that *_***

**BlackCurse11**

**Chaotic Overlord**

**Imtryintofitin- Sorry I didn't kill off Luke.. ._. **

**OceanBlueSeaEyes- I forgot to put you in chapter ten's A.N.. Thanks for reviewing :p**

**Princess-Girl12- There's no Percabeth in this chapter. Actually this chapter is mostly focusing on their return and what happens to Calypso, and an idea of what Rachel is doing. But there is going to be some in chapter 12 ;)**

**Lmb11514**

**Wise Girl 826**

**Guest **

**Percyfan4eva**

**Guest**

**PercyandAnnabethLOVEBUG4EVER**

**KayCee- You reviewed chapter 10 but I forgot to put you in the AN. Thanks for the review!**

**Thanks everyone who followed and favourited. **

**Freakishly long A.N. Sorry! On with the story! I don't own PJO or HOO.**

* * *

**Chapter 12- Happily Ever After**

Percy's POV

"Percy!" My mom, Sally cried waking up Calypso, Annabeth and I from our well deserved nap.

I was so startled that I rolled off the comfortable couch I was napping on. Pain flared in my wrist and black eye.

"Crap! Ah, my wrist..." I cursed from the ground.

Annabeth and Calypso looked down at me and snickered quietly and helped me up. I glared at them as they helped.

My mom surged forward and embraced me into a loving hug.

"I'm so sorry honey," she whispered apologetically.

"It's fine, mom," I grunted.

My mom let go of me and attempted to comb my messy hair with her fingers.

"What happened, Percy?" My step-dad, Paul suddenly asked worriedly.

I sighed and sat down, then patted the spot beside me for my mom to sit down.

"Here, King Paul you can sit down here. I'll sit beside Calypso. It's a long story," Annabeth said, then got up from the spot beside me and walked to Calypso.

"Calypso? As in Calypso Titan?" Paul exclaimed, pointing and glaring at Calypso.

Calypso frowned and put her hands in her lap.

"We know what happened sir,we know the thing you have against the Titans, but what happened isn't Calypso's fault," Annabeth said, fearlessly looking my step-dad in the eye.

Irritation bubbled in Paul's eyes.

"Dad, Calypso saved both Annabeth and I. She was extremely brave. I'm asking for you to trust her and maybe give her a job in the castle," I said shortly after Annabeth was done.

We ha prepared what we were going to say to my dad when this happened.

"Calypso has a good heart sir. If Percy trusts her, I think maybe you should too," Annabeth said quietly to Paul.

"Tell me the story of what happened," Paul ordered.

I nodded and told the story once again from the beginning.

Paul looked extremely furious. "Those damn bandits! I'll personally hunt down that Atlas man and Luke myself. That stupid bastard traitor!" Paul yelled in frustration.

My mom grabbed Paul's hands and squeezed them lightly, calming him down a bit.

Paul glared at Calypso. "What if she's a traitor? What if she planned to get you guys out, then turn her back on you? What if-" Paul was saying, but Annabeth bravely cut him off.

"That's a lot of what ifs, sir. I swear on my life that Calypso isn't a traitor that will kill us or something," she said looking over at Calypso and she smiled thankfully.

Paul eyed Annabeth carefully. "We take swearing on our life's very seriously. I like your bravery though. Interrupting the king of Atlantis takes some guts," Paul said.

Annabeth turned a light shade of red and muttered, "Sorry Lord Paul."

Paul waved the apology off. "I'll send some guards out to hunt down those bandits for revenge maybe.." He said thoughtfully.

I shook my head. "Those guys are freakishly strong, I don't know if our guards will be able to handle it."

"Sure they will. Anyway though- I still don't trust this Calypso girl," Paul said, staring at Calypso which made her squirm, "But because you Percy trust her, I'll give her a job as a maid in the castle. But she'll be supervised by you, Annabeth, until she gains my trust."

Calypso nodded thankfully at him, and mumbled a "thank you."

"I expect you Annabeth to keep a close watch on her," Paul said to her.

Annabeth nodded hurriedly in reply.

Paul nodded approvingly at Annabeth and stood up, and offered my mom a hand. Mom bent down to quickly kiss my cheek, and waved goodbye for now. Paul smiled at me, nodded and left with my mom.

I looked at the two girls briefly and then turned my gaze back to my hands that were in my lap.

"That went better than I thought."

Annabeth's POV

"This dress is terrible."

I looked over at Calypso, who was standing flattening her maid outfit in front a tall mirror. Silena had given her maid uniform to try on.

I laughed lightly and said, "You'll get used to it, Calypso."

Rachel, Calypso and I were moved to a larger room so all three of us could share. There was only two bedrooms, but one room was bigger and held two comfortable beds. When we moved into this room, Rachel instantly claimed the single room while Calypso and I gladly decided to share.

"But it doesn't go with anything," Calypso whined while putting a plain black headband into her hair.

I shrugged my shoulders and resumed putting my huge stack of books into a shelf.

I stole a quick glance at my watch, and stood up. "Want to go to the gardens? After all, we're off work because of our injuries and I'm bored," I asked Calypso.

Calypso turned around and smiled at me and nodded. "Sure, let me change first though. I really hate this," she replied and for dramatic affect she pretended to vomit.

I smirked at her and nodded. I grabbed all my books and dropped them on my bed.

After a few short minutes, Calypso reappeared wearing a plain black skirt that matched her headband. She also wore a white blouse, and her curly blonde hair fell free around her shoulders. Calypso's hair and my hair were almost the same, just my hair was a darker shade and her's was curlier.

I smiled at her and opened our bedroom door, Calypso close behind me. We walked into the small living area, and I grabbed my crutch that was laying around. I only needed one crutch because my sprain wasn't too bad, which I was glad for.

"Prepare to be amazed," I said mysteriously as Calypso laughed at me.

Rachel's POV

I peeked out my door, trying to see if Annabeth and Calypso had left. They were laughing together while Annabeth opened the door.

I stepped out of my room as I heard the door close with a bang.

I took two days off from work as I had to head into town to purchase some supplies for my plan to get rid of Annabeth and then get the plan in action.

I searched through my bag for my supply list, and my small pouch of money.

I looked at my list and smiled evilly. My first thing I was going to do was go buy a blonde wig, one that looks like Annabeth's hair.

Then I was going to get a mask that covers my whole face so when my plan goes into action they won't recognize me.

It's just, I don't know how I'll be able to get Annabeth's grey eyes. Maybe I'll just have to wear some sort of glasses over my eyes.

After I gather those things, I was going to go get some weapons, and label them so it says Annabeth's name. During my plan I was going to purposely drop a dagger or something so they can find that as evidence so I can frame Annabeth.

I stuck the pouch and list into my pocket and slipped on my sandals. I opened the room's door and ran my slender fingers through my fiery red hair.

I'm pretty damn sure that this plan will go through.

A.N: Next chapter there will be percabeth. I promise you.

Also in the next chapter there will be Rachel, and her doing some of her plan.

99 reviews the last time I checked! Omg, thanks so much guys. It's been awesome writing! Could we get to 110 reviews, mayBe? Thanks.

~NinjaHockeyHippo


	13. Chapter 13

A.N: Hi! How is everyone? Good, I hope.

I've started reading The Mortal Instruments series and I've fallen in love with it 3 I love it, but not as much as Percy Jackson :P I totally recommend the series to you.

Anyway, thanks to the people reviewed- XxSeaweedBrainXOWiseGirlxX, BlackCurse11, OceanBlueSeaEyes, Annabeth Chase1219101, avamay227, littlemixlover17, princess-Girl12, The-Assasin-Who-Loves-To-Write, SeaweedBrain'sWiseGurl393, Guest, Percabethfan4eva, PercyandAnnabethLOVEBUG4EVER,LongLiveLaughter, peanut-butter-mouse, and Guest.

Peanut-Butter-mouse- I think most people don't in this story :P

Guest- I know, I thought it waS caramel, but when I googled a picture it showed she had blonde hair.. Then I looked in the Camp Half-Blood wiki and it said caramel? Since I already wrote in that she had blonde I didn't bother to change it..

Who's excited for the Sea oF Monsters movie? I sure am! :DDDD

Anyway, for you Percy and Annabeth lovers, something special happenS.. Let's just say, it may involve a kiss?!

I don't own PJO or HOO.

* * *

Chapter 13- Happily Ever After

Rachel's POV

I dropped my heavy bag on top of my bed, and flopped down beside it. I took of my shoes and rubbed my sore feet. I was in town shopping all day, I was able to get the mask and wig easily, but I wasn't able to get the dagger with Annabeth's name on it to easily. I had to go to at least seven shops until I found one that engraves names on them.

I searched for my nightgown and changed into it and brushed my teeth.

After that I picked up the shopping bags and stuffed them underneath my bed. I better get a few hours sleep before I have to get up at about 1:00AM for my plan to get rid of Annabeth. Normally in the early hours of the day there's less guards roaming around so that would be a good advantage.

I got into bed and pretty much instantly passed out.

1:05 AM

I heard the familiar ringing of my alarm clock and groaned. I stuck my hand out to stop the annoying ringing, and sighed a satisfied sigh when it finally did stop.

I threw off my my sheets excitedly, and crouched down so I could get the bags I stuffed under my bed earlier.

I pulled the multiple shopping bags out and dropped them on my bed. I looked through them, and pulled out the wig, glasses and mask.

I gathered a dark red shirt that I took from Annabeth's closet and some black pants, and briskly walked to the bathroom.

Once I finished changing and had put the mask and wig on, I picked up a small bag and stuffed the dagger with Annabeth's name on it, and a few other little gadgets I might need in it.

I stood in front of a mirror and grinned at myself. I mentally patted myself on the back because I did such a good job.

I slid the glasses on, and muttered quietly under my breath to myself, "Here we go."

Annabeth's POV

"Ah, Fuc-" I cursed as Calypso accidentally tugged on my hair.

Calypso wagged her finger in front of my face. "Watch the language, missy. But sorry, I tugged your hair," she said apologetically.

Last night, Percy surprised me as Calypso and I walked to the gardens.

He pulled me aside, and shyly asked me on a date, a picnic in the gardens the next day.

-Flashback-

"Hi Calypso, hi Annabeth!" Percy cheerfully greeted us as we walked.

"Hi!" Calypso and I said back in unison, which caused us to laugh.

"May I steal Annabeth for a second?" He asked politely.

Calypso smirked at me, and nodded while lightly pushing me towards the prince.

Percy took my arm, and dragged me a few meters away from Calypso.

He suddenly turned a dark shade of red and muttered something I didn't quite hear.

"Pardon me?" I inquired.

Percy turned a darker shade of red, and said a bit louder this time, "Would you like to go on a date.. A picnic in the gardens tomorrow?"

I felt the blood rush to my face, and I suddenly started fidgeting with my fingers.

"Oh, um, Sure! I mean, yes.. Totally!" I squeaked out nervously. I mentally scolded myself, I've never acted so stupid in my entire life.

Percy's eyes widened, and his body relaxed.

"See you tomorrow, the gardens at twelve?" He said, smiling insanely.

I nodded quickly, and waves goodbye as Percy walked down the

hall, the opposite direction Calypso and I were going.

-End of Flashback-

Calypso was snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Annabeth! Earth to Annie...?"

I snapped my gaze to Calypso who was standing beside me. "Hmm? Sorry.. What did you want?" I asked, smiling weakly.

Calypso smirked at me, and said, "Bet you were dreaming about the prince." Calypso started giggling at my red face.

"No! I wasn't!" I said back, trying to defend myself.

Calypso rolled her eyes at me, still smirking. "Anyway, do you like your hair? I can always change it if you want."

I looked at the mirror that stood in front of me. It showed an image of with half of my blonde curls clipped back, and the rest was falling freely down my right shoulder. My long bangs were braided and also pinned back.

I smiled at Calypso and said happily, "It's beautiful. Thank you, Cal."

Calypso smiled back at me, then glanced down at the clock that sat on her desk. She gasped dramatically, and ushered me out of my seat and to the door.

"It's almost twelve!" She squealed, and threw me a light black sweater that matched my silvery dress. I quickly grabbed my single crutch as I flew by the couch.

My summer dress was strapless, and silver. It fell roughly to the ends of my knees, and the bottom of the dress had black floral patterns. I liked it a lot because it wasn't to overdone and girly.

"Okay, thanks Calypso! See you later!" I called to her from down the hallway I was rushing down.

I made it to the gardens just in time. I saw Percy, looking stunning in brown slacks and a a black dress top. He smiled at me, showing off his clean white teeth while balancing on one crutch.

I climbed down the garden's steps and made it to Percy who took my had and kissed it lightly.

"Hello Annabeth," Percy said. "Please, sit down."

"Hi," I said and grinned at him while placing down my crutch. I sat down on the picnic blanket that was laid out on the ground, and he did the same.

"How've you been lately?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

Percy just stared at me with his sea-green eyes intently which caused me to blush a bit.

He stared at me for at least a minute or so, until I started waving my hand in his face.

"Percy? Helloo?" I said.

Percy blinked, then blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry.." He muttered and rubbed the back of his neck awlwardly.

I laughed at his expression, then repeated the question I had asked earlier.

Percy shrugged, then replied, "I've had better days.. I hate being injured. Everywhere I go in the kingdom, I get asked, 'do you need help?' or, 'I can do that for you, Prince Perseus."

He scowled at the ground. "Don't get me wrong. I'm thankful for everyone being so polite and stuff, I just don't like feeling like a useless piece of crap," Percy said, still scowling.

I stared at a little group of ants, one ant was injured and three other small ants were carrying the injured one. It reminded me of what Percy just said.

I glanced back up at Percy. "I know the feeling. Remember when I broke my leg, back when I was six? You kept insisting that you would get everything for me," I said, smiling stupidly at the memory.

Percy smirked at me, obviously remembering.

I glanced at the picnic basket the sat by Percy's feet. My stomach grumbled, and I blushed furiously.

Percy grinned widely at me. "Hungry?" He asked, and picked up the basket and dropped it down in front of us.

"I didn't get to eat breakfast," I admitted.

He frowned at me. "Why not?" Percy asked while taking two sandwiches out of the basket and placing one in front of me and one in front of him.

"Calypso insisted that she would do my hair," I replied back, blushing a bit. "She took so long doing it that I didn't get to eat."

Percy nodded understandingly. "Well, she did a rather good job because you look stunning."

I could feel the blood rush to my face. "Thank you..." I muttered quietly. "I'll tell Calypso that you said that."

Percy nodded, and started eating his sandwich with his head down. I smirked the tiniest bit, he was obviously trying to hide his blush.

I dug into my sandwich, which was great. "This sandwich is delicious," I said, after I finished swallowing.

Percy smiled at me. "My mom made them. And, guess what? She made her famous blue cookies too!"

My eyes widened in excitement, and I make a wild grab for the picnic basket. "Let me at them!"

Percy laughed loudly, and snatched the basket away from my grasp.

I frowned, and folded my arms across my chest and pouted. "You're a mean Seaweed Brain, you know."

Percy smirked winningly at me. "You can have one," he said. "Then you can have more after you finish your sandwich."

I glared at him, but agreed and stuck my hand out for the cookie.

Percy places the basket back down and took a few moments to search for the great tasting cookies.

He brought out the plate which held the blue cookies and picked the biggest one out of the batch.

Percy reached out to place it on my hand, but right when it was less then inch away from my hand he jerked back stuffed the large cookie into his mouth greedily.

I glared once again, and resisted the urge to slap the silly smirk off Percy's face.

"Sorry," Percy said. "I just had to do that. Here, take the next biggest cookie."

He handed me the cookie, and for a brief second our hands touched and I felt a a spark of electricity go through me.

Our eyes connected, and before I knew it, his lips were on mine.

The cookie lay forgotten on the blanket as our lips moved together. My hands instantly got knotted up in his hair as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Percy! There's been an- Ohh, uhh.." Nico's voice suddenly said, starling both of us and we broke apart.

I frowned, the spell was broken. I really liked Percy's lips on mine. It felt natural when we kissed.

Nico was a cherry red and was breathing heavily. He must have ran here, by the looks of it.

Percy blushed awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Nico cleared his throat and his expression turned grim. "I ran here to tell you something important. There has been a robbery in the kingdom."

A.N: Percabeth kiss 3 I hope the kiss was okay..

Oh! Before forget, we made it to one hundred reviews! Yay! Thanks so much!

If you find any mistakes, feel free to tell me! I don't know why, but I feel like I'm forgetting something..

~NinjaHockeyHippo


	14. Chapter 14

A.n: Hi! Everyone good? This chapter isn't really all that great.. It's more of a filler, really. So sorry for the crappy update ._. Next chapter Will be better.

Anyway- Thanks to the lovely reviewers..

Anon22- Yeah I realized they have cellphones '-' I realized that a few chapters ago.. I've already wrote it so.. Yeah. Let's just cellphones were invented back then :P Rachel did the robbery early in the morning and Annabeth and Percy's date were at about noon, so Annabeth could've done the robbery before she went.

avamay77, Hibye, Guest, OceanBlueSeaEyes, Lmb111514, stardustgirl24, snowleopardluver, BlackCurse11, and LongLiveLaughter..

Thank you whoever followed and favourited! I just realized, we past 100 followers, so thanks!

I might've forgotten to add some of the people who reviewed, so if I forgot you feel free to tell me :3! I don't own PJO or HOO.

* * *

chapter 14- Happily Ever After

Percy's POV

"What?!" Annabeth and I cried in unison.

Nico nodded grimly, a deep frown taking over his face.

"Your step-dad Percy wants you to get to the throne room as soon as possible," Nico said.

I nodded glumly and Nico took off towards the back entrance to the castle, no doubt also heading to the throne room.

Annabeth frowned and started quickly cleaning up the remains of our lunch. I started to help her pack everything back into the basket.

We finished cleaning in about thirty seconds, and we managed to get up.

Annabeth took the basket from me since I had two crutches and she had one.

Annabeth and I locked eyes for a brief second, I winked at her, and i watched her face turn a light shade of red, then we set off to the throne room.

When we made it to the throne room, Annabeth dropped the picnic basket onto the ground and opened the large, wooden door that led to the to the grand throne room with her free hand.

The door opened with a noisy creak, which caused everyone in the room to direct their stares to us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth's face redden just a bit in embarrassment.

Mom and Paul looked up from their quiet conversation with a few guards.

"You!" Paul suddenly roared, glaring at Annabeth.

I looked at Paul, confused and startled by his sudden outburst.

I glanced over at Annabeth, and she also wore the same expression.

"How could you, Annabeth Chase?" Paul said, much quieter, but he was still able to be heard all around the room.

"How could I what, sir?" Annabeth said slowly.

"What the hell is going on, Paul?" I demanded.

Paul sat back in his throne. "This girl," he said with disgust. "Is the girl who robbed us, Percy."

My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "I don't believe you. You have proof?"

Paul nodded eagerly and snapped his fingers. A buff, Asian boy with a cute face that didn't fit his strong body that I recognized as Frank Zhang appeared holding a wooden box.

Frank handed the box to my step-dad and he nodded as thanks and Frank disappeared.

Paul settled the box into his lap and opened it. He pulled out a dagger that was coated in dried blood. Paul flipped the dagger around in his fingers. The handle, I noticed had a name engraved onto it.

"This is part of the proof that Annabeth did the robbery. This event happened roughly at two in the morning. From what the guards who were on duty told me, the girl who knocked them out-" Paul was saying but got interrupted.

"She just had a few lucky swings!" One of the guards insisted from beside Paul. The rest of them nodded in agreement. All of them had a huge, swollen purple bump on their foreheads. These must have been the guards that were on duty.

Paul shot all of them a quick glare, and they stopped nodding. "I don't know what's worst, five of my kingdom's guards being knocked out by a single girl or losing a lot of gold and diamond," Paul muttered, then sighed.

The five guards that were mentioned, their faces turned red while the few other people in the room started to snicker.

"Anyway, the guards mentioned a blonde haired girl with a crutch knocked them out. She stabbed one of the guards with this dagger-" Paul held the dagger up, "and her name is on the dagger. She must have dropped it by accident after she robbed us," Paul finished.

"You didn't mention the girl's eye colour," I said.

Paul looked over to the five guards. The one who talked earlier piped up. "She had glasses over her eyes so we couldn't see the colour."

"You know," Annabeth started to say. "Someone must have framed me."

"WHAT?!" Paul roared.

"Open up your ears," Annabeth snapped which caused me to smirk a bit. "Someone must of framed me. The girl who framed me could have easily gotten a wig and glasses in town and stolen a crutch from the infirmary. They could have also went into town and engraved my name onto the handle of the dagger, because I'm not stupid enough to do that if I had a dagger."

Annabeth glanced at me, and I smiled back at her, telling her I believe every bit of what she said. Like, why would she need to steal gold and diamond? Her family has enough money. She gets pretty good pay for being a maid. Someone obviously framed her, like she said.

I glanced over to the window that was close to my side. A group of people had gathered and were staring intensely in, obviously listening in the conversation because the window was open. Up in the front of the group, there was a familiar red-head smiling smugly at Annabeth. I recognized her as Rachel, the maid who fangirls about me. I cringed as she waved and puffed her chest out at me.

When I thought about it, Annabeth told me Rachel doesn't like her and she doesn't like Rachel. Rachel looked like she was congratulating herself on achievements... Could Rachel be a part of framing Annabeth? I didn't have a lot of evidence, but it seemed highly likely. There was this part of me, who knew Rachel was a part of this.

Paul suddenly snorted from his throne. "You expect me to believe you?" He said.

Annabeth brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Yes. Because I'm telling the truth."

"Guards!" Paul yelled, and a bunch of guards that weren't the hurt shuffled into view. Paul pointed a finger a Annabeth. "Take her to the cells. I shall think about her punishment. I will also question her further later."

All of the guards nodded and shuffled forward. Annabeth yelped as one grabbed her arm, and in a few seconds she was overtaken.

I heard myself yelling, and flung myself onto the nearest guard and yanked him off.

I pulled a few more people off, screaming for them to let her go.

"Percy," I heard Paul's tired voice call our in between my desperate yells. "Percy, please stop."

I whipped around and glared at Paul, and three guards grabbed me by my arms.

"Damn it, let go of me!" I growled, and squirmed in their tight grasp.

The other guards started to walk Annabeth out, but it was rather hard because she was squirming around too.

"Let her go!" I screamed, shaking my head.

At about when they got to the door, Annabeth whipped around, and we locked eyes. Annabeth mouthed, 'I love you,' to me, and I smiled weakly back and mouthed, 'I love you" back.

Annabeth smiled brightly despite the situation, and then she disappeared behind the door, the guards pretty much dragging her.

The three guards that were holding me back dropped my arms and walked away. I stood in front of the door frowning for a long time.

I felt someone touch my shoulder, and I glanced behind me to find Paul. I instantly turn back to face the door.

"I'm sorry Percy, but criminals have to be locked up," Paul said, tiredly.

When I didn't reply, Paul sighed and walked away, leaving me alone, still staring at the door, gaping.

I don't know when, but sometime I realized I was staring at a door wide-eyed for at least half an hour. I walked out of the door, and my legs brought my to Calypso, Annabeth and Rachel's room. I knocked lightly on the door, and thank the gods Calypso answered.

"Percy! What's up?" Calypso asked, stepping aside and letting, offering for me to come in.

"Did you hear about Annabeth?" I said, pressing the subject.

Calypso instantly frowned, and nodded. "Bits and pieces, not a lot. What happened? Is she okay?"

I sat down on the couch in their living area, and ran a hand through my hair as I quickly explained the story to Calypso, even the part about Rachel.

Calypso covered her mouth with her hand in surprise. "You're totally right! It's gotta be Rachel, I remember she had a day off from work a few days ago. She must've bought the stuff then!" Calypso said, removing her hand from her mouth.

"Do you mind searching through her room to see if there's a wig in there or something?" I asked hopefully.

Calypso nodded eagerly. "She is going to be coming back soon, so I can't now but I will surely later!"

I smiled gratefully at her and stood up. I walked up to the door and turned the knob, but Calypso's voice interrupted me.

"Wait! Where are you going now?" She asked.

I grinned at Calypso and replied coolly back, "I'm going to go try and find the cell Annabeth is locked in."

Calypso nodded again, and wiggled her fingers at me in a wave as I exited the room and walked down the hallway in long strides.

A.N: Definately not my best chapter. I'm sorry..!

Next chapter is better, I swear.

I haven't seen the Sea of Monsters yet, and I'm so sad D; I wanna see it soooo bad..

I realized, that this story has only like, two more chapters left.. about two or three more chapters than maybe an epilogue.

Thanks! follow, review, favourite!

~NinjaHockeyHippo


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N:** Hello** my friends :3! How is everyone? **

**Summer vacation is coming to an end... Unfortunately. **

**Anyway, I have a way better chapter for you this time than last chapter... At least I would say it's better. I apologize if you think it's bad ._. **

**Ahh! There's like, two more chapters left to this story! There maybe an epilogue.. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favourited! Sorry, I don't have time to say wgo reviewEd, I'm actually suppose to be sleeping right now... **

**Before I forget, HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY JACKSON! **

**I don't own PJO, or HOO...**

Chapter 15- Happily Ever After

Annabeth's POV

I kicked and punched the cell's wall in frustration. I ignored the sharp pain sprouting in my fists and toes.

I rested my forehead on the wall and sighed. Who the hell hates me so much that they would go all the way to frame me?

Rachel, a part of my brain screamed. It did make sense, Rachel was an insane person who hated me dearly for the prince liking me better than her.

I lifted my head from the wall. Rachel was off work yesterday and she went into town, so she might've bought the stuff when she went in.

I banged my head against the wall. I just can't go around making crazy assumptions like that.

Percy's step-dad had come in earlier

and questioned me like flipping crazy.

He asked me stupid questions like, "Where'd you put the treasures?" And, "Why'd you do it?" I pretty much answered all of them with sarcastic answers such as, "Up your asshole, bitch." He eventually got annoyed and left, which I was glad for.

He told me also that he'd figured out my punishments. I wasn't able to go to Percy's masquerade party which was tomorrow actually, and I was really depressed about that. I had completely forgotten about the party. Percy would probably meet another girl, while I sit in this cell all lonely. Percy and I shared our first kiss, and I just hope he felt the same spark I did when our lips connected.

My other punishment is.. Well, I pretty much have a to spend twenty years in this tiny cell, for something I didn't do.

I sunk to the ground, and buried my head in my hands. There goes my dream of being a famous architect.

I felt tears building up in my eyes, and I tried not to cry. I lost that battle, and hot, wet tears started spilling down my face.

I didn't bother to wipe them away. I rested my head against the wall and took long, deep breaths like they were the last I would ever get.

_Thunk _

I looked up from my spot on the floor of the cell, but noticed nothing out of place.

"Less than a day in here and I'm already going crazy," I muttered to no one and mentally face-palmed myself.

_Thunk_

I frowned in confusion. Then I saw it- a hand banged on the window outside my cell, and my eyes widened and I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

I got to my feet nervously, the hand in front of the window helplessly looking for something to hold on to.

I grabbed the bars that were closest to the window, and stared intensely at the hand flailing around.

Then, that hand grabbed onto a ledge, and an arm appeared into view. The arm pulled up someone, someone with attractive sea green eyes, and messy black hair.

Percy.

I stepped back in surprise, and smiled thankfully.

Percy waved at me with his free arm, his other arm still clinging to the ledge.

He wiped his forehead that was drenched in sweat. I realized my cell was on one of the higher levels, so Percy must've climbed up the castle to get to my room.

'What room number?' He mouthed to me.

I thought for a quick moment, and remembered looking at the door right before I was dragged in here.

The number 557 flashed through my mind. I held out one hand with all five fingers up, then my other hand up with five fingers, and then held up seven fingers.

Percy nodded and saluted to me, then let go of the ledge he was holding onto and he dropped.

I gasped, then shook my head.

I'll never understand Percy.

Calypso's POV

I ran my fingers through the curly blonde wig that I found in Rachel's room. The strands of hair were silky, and totally looked un-real up close. The wig resembled Annabeth's hair a lot.

Damn Rachel. She had to come and ruin everything with Percy and Annabeth.

I've found the evidence that Rachel has actually framed Annabeth, but I won't be able to show it to the king tomorrow because he'll be preparing for Percy's party, and if I try to interrupt him he'll just get pissed with me. I don't really want to get on his bad side.

Annabeth won't get to have her special dance with Percy. Last time I talked to her about the party, she was really excited. Her eyes would wander off, and that told me she was daydreaming about the prince.

She might've been in her cell right now, feeling down.

Unless...

Unless I break her out of her cell, like I did before at Atlas's castle. I could get her ready and bring her to the party. I'd just have to get the keys- probably with the help of Percy- or maybe I can just pick the lock with a paper clip.

Of course, Paul will freak out call the guards on her or something if he sees Annabeth there. But I can always just stop him from doing so, or purposely leading him away from where ever Annabeth and Percy would be. But, there's always that chance the Percy will wander off outside, then I can just get Annabeth to head out.

I smiled to myself, man could I be rebellious and smart when I wanted too.

I looked down at the blonde wig,then patted it. I placed it on my side table, then snuggled into my comfortable sheets.

It was fairly quiet in the room without Annabeth's soft snoring.

Sometime after I tossed and turned, I finally fell asleep.

Percy's POV

~Few hours till the party.. Also next day~

I ran a hand through my black hair, making it messier than it was. I looked at myself in the mirror- I had on black trousers and white dress top.

I dusted off my pants as my mom came in, wearing a long black dress that reached the ends of her toes.

She smiled brightly at me, and kissed me on the cheek.

"I know you're upset about what happened," mom whispered into my ear, obviously noticing my glum expression. "I was quite surprised myself, actually. But she did something unforgivable."

I stared at my mom's reflection in the mirror, then glared harshly at the reflection.

"Leave me alone, now."

My mom's eyes saddened. "Percy-"

"Please leave me now."

I felt a burst of extreme guilt go through my body. I hated being all demanding like this to anyone, especially my mom. But honestly, whoever insulted Annabeth is going to freaking leave me alone.

My mom dropped her head, and wandered out of the room.

I stared at her figure, slowly getting smaller.

I looked back at the image of myself in the mirror, and sighed deeply. I found my legs moving and then I lowered myself onto a couch that was somewhere in the room.

A brief picture of Annabeth flashed through my eyes, her long blonde curly hair messy and her clothing dirty and torn in places. I remembered her miserable expression as I chatted with her in the room she was in,

"Percy?" A familiar feminine voice suddenly asked.

I looked up, and found Calypso standing in a tight black skirt, and a white blouse.

"Not going to the party?" I asked, mildly surprised.

Calypso shrugged. "Not interested, really."

I directed my gaze away from Calypso. "Why not? There will probably be tons of guys there, trying to hook up."

Calypso shook her head, then held out a green mask that I didn't notice she was holding. "Here- Your mom asked me to give this to you," she said, and I took the mask from her hand.

"Did you find Annie's cell?" Calypso asked, running a hand through her blonde hair.

"Yep. 557, if you are so curious," I replied, then shortly after yawned.

Calypso noticed the yawn, and the tiredness etched in my face. "Maybe you should get a a couple hours rest before the party. You're going to be overrun my girls, and that would probably be tiring."

I nodded, and place the mask I held onto the table beside the couch. I started to lean over on the couch, and eventually my head hit the couch softly.

Through my closing eyes, I saw Calypso smirk at me and said, "Night Percy."

**A.N: Was that better than last chapter? Not a lot of PErcabeth, sorry. **

**Hehe... I have a lot planned for next chapter :D ! Be prepared for percabeth.**

**anyways, thanks for reading! Follow, favourite and review!**

**~NinjaHockeyHippo**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello readers! Holy crap, school's like, week! Summer's flew by. **_

_**Unfortunately, for real this time, after this chapter there's exactly two more chapters. Two more than I expected. **_

_**After this story, I want to write a Mortal Instruments and PJO crossover, but I don't know if I will. **_

**_Anyway, thanks to my lovely reviewers, followers, and the people who favourite._**

**_I don't own PJO, or HOO. _**

* * *

**_Chapter 16- Happily Ever After_**

Annabeth's POV

"You're beautiful you know," Percy whispered to me while playing with my fingers. He stared deeply at me with his stunning sea-green eyes.

I smiled at him from my sitting position on the blanket we were on. I used my free hand and brushed the hair that hung over his eyes away. I preferred seeing the brightness of his eyes.

Percy laid back on the blanket, and stared at the blue sky that was above us. I laid back with him, our shoulders touching.

I tilted my head slightly to the side, so the sun wasn't shining into my eyes. Percy and I were in a forest, large trees looming above us.

Percy touched the side of my face, and I turned towards him. He smiled at me, and then he kissed me lightly on the cheek. I sighed, and cuddled into his side.

"Annabeth," he whispered into my ear quietly.

"Annabeth!" Percy said more loudly into my ear, causing me to sit up in surprise and find myself actually sitting on the ground in my cell back at the kingdom.

I frowned. That was some realistic dream.

"Finally, you're awake." A familiar voice said from the side.

Calypso, standing in fairly casual clothing was smirking at me. She held out a big, silvery bag. I raised my eyebrows in confusion and surprise.

"Calypso? What are you doing here?" I questioned.

Calypso dropped the silvery bag and crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you not want me here?"

"Oh- Of course I want you here!" I exclaimed. "Thank the gods, actually! Did Percy tell you the cell I'm in? Are you here to break me out or to talk? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the party?"

Calypso un-crossed her arms and picked up the bag, swinging it as she walked towards the cell.

"I should be getting ready, but I decided to be rebellious. And yes, Percy told me."

Calypso pulled out something small and shiny- A paper clip. She stuck the paper clip into the lock that held me inside the cell.

My eyes widened, and I smiled gratefully while I clutched the bars tightly.

I heard a small click, telling me I was free from the tiny cell. Calypso opened the cell door, and I rushed out

to hug Calypso.

Calypso stuffed the paper clip back into the pocket of her skirt, then patted me awkwardly on the back.

"Sorry," I said, pulling away.

Calypso swung her bag into her other hand, then placed it onto a table and zipped it open.

She pulled out a silver and white dress that fell roughly to the ankles. The bottom of the dress was a bright white and was faintly covered in sparkles.

I've seen this design before.

"My.. Party dress?" I said confusedly.

Calypso rolled her eyes and took out a silver and gold mask, that was also lightly decorated in sparkles.

I looked at Calypso, raising my eyebrows.

Calypso handed me the dress, and a pair of matching shoes. "Here, put these on. The party is in two hours, and you don't want to be late."

Percy's POV

"So Percy," Rachel, the red-headed annoying girl said. "What have you been up too lately?"

I looked over to Rachel who was to the left of me, wearing a pale green one sleeved dress. I cringed slightly as she grinned and batted her eyelashes at me.

I looked away from Rachel, directing my gaze towards the giant crowd of people with masks on in front of me. Everywhere you looked, you could either see dancing couples of servants hurrying around with plates and plates of yummy looking food inside the ballroom.

I noticed a servant rushing past me, holding a platter full tiny glasses filled with a drink called nectar.

Annabeth loves nectar.

Annabeth. Oh, Annabeth. I wish she was here.

In the large crowd, I picked out a dancing Nico, and I raised my eyebrows. I looked for his partner, and I found a dark haired girl with electric blue eyes dancing with him.

"Percy," Rachel said impatiently. "Are you listening to me?"

I looked back at Rachel, who had her arms crossed over her chest.

"You're thinking about Anniebell, aren't you?" Rachel said, tapping my arm which caused me to yank my arm away.

"So what if I am?" I snapped, rubbing the arm she touched. "It's Annabeth, by the way."

A flash of irritation went across Rachel's freckled face.

"You should just forget about her," she cooed. "Annabelle did rob

your family, you know."

I glared at Rachel, and her green eyes looked startled for a moment. "Just shut up, Rachel."

I stood up from the rather comfy couch, and wandered into the crowd of people. People, mostly girls, tried to stop me as I walked through the crowd. I yanked my arms away from the people tugging them to cross them over my chest, and kept my head down.

I found my legs guiding me to the gardens, by a bench where Annabeth and I had our date.

It'd only been a day, and I missed her like hell. Now, she might never see the outside world again. I've tried and failed to find the keys to the cell.

I guess I'll just have to sneak into the room she's in stuck in. But eventually, I'll get caught and never be able to see her.

I sighed, and put my head in my hands.

"Percy," a soft, sweet voice called quietly. I looked up, and found the most stunning person in the world standing in front of me in a lovely silver dress.

Annabeth.

Her hair was pulled back into a simple braid, some strands of her curly hair broke free of the braid and fell along the side of her face, framing it perfectly.

If I could paint a picture of Annabeth right there and then, I would have.

"Annabeth," I whispered softly back.

I stood up from the bench, and walked slowly towards her, offering my hand. She gladly took it, and her small hand fit perfectly with my larger one.

I pulled her close towards me, and rested my hands on her cheeks. Annabeth raised herself onto her toes, and pressed her lips against mine.

My hands flew from her cheeks, to her waist where they hung loosely. Annabeth's hands flew to my hair, and I could feel her fingers softly knot in my hair. I felt a small spark, like I did the first time we kissed.

Sometime we pulled apart, breathing heavily. I stared intensely at those grey eyes of hers.

I saw flashes of memories of us as children in her eyes, me dropping her treasured book into the ocean, me comforting her after Annabeth fell from a tree and broke arm, and a sweet, sweet memory, Annabeth and I sitting in a tall tree, holding hands.

I smiled lightly at her, and she smiled back.

"Let's dance," she muttered quietly and unknotted her hands from my hair to rest them on my shoulders.

"But there's no music," I replied confusedly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me. "Oh Seaweed Brain," she said. "Just shut up and dance with me."

I nodded, and tightened my grip on her hips. We swayed slowly together, the swish of the trees and the hoots of the owls in the forest becoming our dancing music.

"HEY!" Someone suddenly bellowed, and Annabeth and I broke apart to whip around to see who made the noise.

We turned around to see Paul and a few guards, sprinting towards us with weapons in hand.

Oh great.

* * *

_**Chapter 16, there it is. **_

_**I feel like my writing has been a bit rushed lately. Do you agree? **_

_**We've pass 150 reviews! Yay! Compared to some other stories, 150 reviews suck balls. But honestly, I don't give a crap cause at least I'm getting reviews and the ones I get are so nicE! So, thank you so much! **_

_**Anyway, follow, Favourite and review!**_

_**~NinjaHockeyHippo**_


	17. Chapter 17

_I__'ll_**_ be posting one chapter today and another tomorrow as school starts on the third. _**

**_Will be releasing a new one shot soon!_**

**_Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed._**

**_I don't own PJO or HOO.. _**

* * *

**_Chapter 17- Happily Ever After _**

Annabeth's POV

"Damn it, Calypso! I thought you said you were keeping them away!" I cursed, while Percy looked at me weirdly then back at the charging guards.

"Run," Percy said, urging me.

"No," I replied sternly. "I will face my problems."

"They might kill you!" Percy almost yelled, lightly pushing me into the night. When I didn't budge, Percy cursed, "Damn it Annabeth! Run!"

I shook my head, staring at the king and the guards coming closer. When they finally arrived at the spot we were at, Percy stepped protectively in front of me.

"You won't touch her," he hissed.

"Move, Percy," Paul ordered, pounding his spear impatiently on the ground.

"No," Percy replied back simply.

Paul tapped his spear on the ground again. "Now, Percy-"

"Wait!" A new voice called.

I looked behind me, and I saw Calypso attempting to run in heels.

I breathed out a quick sigh of relief, as I saw she held a blonde wig. Calypso came with the evidence that Rachel framed me.

Calypso made it to the group, and put her hands on her knees, panting.

"Holy crap," Calypso breathed. "Remind me to never run in heels."

Paul and the guards looked at Calypso curiously. "What are you doing?" Paul asked.

Calypso straightened up, and waved the blonde wig around wildly. "Annabeth didn't rob the kingdom," she started. "Rachel Dare, a maid did. She framed Annabeth, I have proof."

Calypso handed the wig to Paul, and he stared at Calypso, causing her to shuffle on her feet nervously. Paul took the wig, and ran his fingers through the silky strands of hair.

"I found this in her room," Calypso said. "The wig, I mean."

We all stared at the wig for a moment or two, the only piece of evidence we have.

"I don't believe you," Paul stated. "You could have easily put this wig there yourself."

Calypso crossed her arms over her chest angrily. "Fine, don't believe me. Just ask Rachel then."

My eyes flickered towards Calypso, both proud and disappointed at her fearlessness.

Paul stomped his foot on the ground, starling the guards behind him. "Okay, we will. Come on men!" Paul shouted, and motioned for the guards to follow him into the castle.

I watched as the marched off, Calypso hurrying behind them. She paused for a brief second to look behind her to wink at us, and mouthed, 'Come!'

I searched for Percy's hand, and when I found it I grasped it tightly. He looked down at me, and I could tell he was amazed at Calypso's bravery.

I started to walk forward, and when Percy didn't move, I looked behind me.

"Come on, what's the worst that can happen? Rachel doesn't admit that it's her who robbed the kingdom and I get put back in the cell?" I said, mock cheerfully.

Percy glared at me. "Yes, that's the worst."

I put one hand on my hip, and the other tugged Percy's arm and he started to walk forward unwillingly.

~Few weeks after the party, and after the robbery~

I sat down on my bed, and stared at the small letter I held in my hand.

From Rachel Dare

That's who it was from. What the hell would Rachel want?

I had received this letter while I was outside cleaning the windows, and a tall, brown haired boy handed it to me.

I stood up, and searched for a small knife to open up the letter, as I was quite curious.

I opened up multiple drawers until I found the dagger that said my name on it. King Paul had given me the dagger, and apologized for thinking I was the person who robbed him when I wasn't.

I twirled the dagger in between my fingers, staring at the letter. I tightened my grip on it and sliced open the letter.

Annabeth Chase,

You probably never ever want to see me again, or hear from me, and you're probably glad that I was sent out of the kingdom for what I did to you. I can't blame you.

I just want you to know I deeply regret what I did.

I'm sorry.

I was stupid, so so stupid. I'm an idiot. I will never forgive myself for being so stupid.

I don't blame you if you don't forgive me.

I should've known Percy didn't like me. I guess love blinded me.

I apologize once again.

This is brief, I know. Do you want to meet so I can apologize to you in person, and maybe I can buy you a drink?

If you don't reply, I know you don't want too.

Please forgive me, I really want to be friends.

Yours Truly,

Rachel Elizabeth Dare

I set down the short letter and stared into space for a moment.

_I'm sorry. _

I fiddled with the dagger, while re-reading the letter again.

I finally placed the dagger and letter down on my nightstand, after re-reading it another time, then fell back against my bed.

_I deeply regret what I did. _

I sat up, and looked around the room Calypso and I shared. My sight caught on Calypso's desk, where a fresh piece of paper and a pen laid.

I got off my bed, and briskly walked to her desk. I pulled up a chair in front of it, grabbed the pen and started to write a letter to Rachel.

Percy's POV

I stuck my hands deep into the pockets of my trousers, and found the small silvery ring that I was going to give to Annabeth.

That's right, I'm proposing.

I can't picture anyone else I'd rather be with. Annabeth and I have almost been to hell and back, and she stayed strong throughout the whole thing which I deeply am proud of her for.

I can't picture to wake up to anyone else in the morning. I want to see those grey eyes of her's everyday until I die.

"Percy?" The familiar, sweet, musical voice I love said.

I smiled, and took my hands out of my pockets as I turned around to see Annabeth, in a blue blouse and a long, matching wavy skirt.

"Hey Wise Girl," I replied back as I pulled her body against mine.

I heard her suck in her breath as I pulled her in. I looked down to meet her enchanting eyes, and lightly kissed her lips.

I pulled apart quickly and said, "Follow me."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the forest by the castle.

As Annabeth followed me into the forest, I asked, "So, what have you been up to today?"

I glanced behind me to see Annabeth push her bangs away from her face. "I received a letter from Rachel."

I turned back to the path in front of me. "Oh really? What did she want?" I replied back, turning a corner.

"She apologized for her actions. She also wants to meet up," Annabeth said back.

I smiled lightly, glad Rachel apologized at least. "At least she's doing the right thing. If she didn't admit that it was her who robbed the kingdom, you would still be stuck in that cell."

Annabeth caught up with my fast walk, and I slung an arm around her waist, then she rested her head against me. "I know," she muttered. "Where are we going, anyway?"

I smirked while answering back simply, "You'll see."

We turned another corner, and I grinned. "Here we go, this is where I wanted to take you," I whispered, taking in the beautiful sight.

We were on a cliff, and you could see the ocean laid out in front of us. There were patches of exotic flowers everywhere, and large trees surrounding us.

I heard Annabeth once again suck in a breath from beside me. "It's beautiful."

I nodded in agreement, then turned to her. "Annabeth, I want to ask you something," I said.

She raised her eyebrows curiously, silently urging me to continue.

I slowly lowered myself onto one of my knees, and took out the small silvery diamond ring.

I repeated the six words I was practicing for a hour beforehand, while staring deeply into Annabeth's eyes. Her hand started to crawl up to her mouth in shock. "Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

**Another chapter tomorrow, most likely. Sorry if there isn't**

**I know this is a lot to ask- But can we make it to 200 reviews by the end? **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~NinjaHockeyHippo**


	18. Chapter 18

A.N:** I am such a jerk.**

**I said I was posting another chapter last Monday, didn't I? And I didn't. I apologize so much! I got caught up with school...**

**Anyways, OMG! It's the last chapter! (Can you believe it?!)**

**I'd like to thank my lovely, amazing, awesome reviewers! You guys gave me a lot more reviews than I thought this story would. Thank you guys so much! Xxx**

**I'd also like to thank everyone who followed and favourited.. This also tells me people like my story! Xxx**

**ILY guys! **

**Here- This is the final chapter for Happily Ever After.**

**I don't own PJO or HOO.**

* * *

Chapter 18- Happily Ever After

Annabeth's POV

"Ah, fuc-!" I cursed as Calypso accidentally tugged my hair hard

again.

Calypso shot my reflection in the mirror an apologetic yet disapproving look.

"Now Annie," Calypso cooed. "Watch your language, dear." Rachel snickered from her seat by the window. She was quickly sewing up my veil, as it ripped earlier on.

I shot both of them a glare. Rachel stuck her hands up in the air, surrendering with a small, cheeky smile.

I resisted the urge to grin back. Rachel and I had become pretty close friends after we passed the whole "I want to get you out of the kingdom and steal your boyfriend, now soon to be husband" part.

"Now," Calypso muttered. "You should probably get your wedding dress on before I do your hair."

I nodded in agreement, and silently slipped out of my chair in front of the mirror to retrieve my wedding dress.

I picked up the silky fabric off of the table it was on, and carefully brought it to the small bathroom connected to the room we were in.

I laid the dress on top of the toilet, and eye-balled it for a quick, few seconds.

It was a beautifully crafted dress made my Rachel and Calypso, it was a white sleeveless dress with a strip of matching satin wrapping around the waist area. From the waist down, it exploded with thin fabric faintly covered in sparkles.

I smiled at the dress, silently thanking Rachel and Calypso for this awesome design.

I shimmied out of my casual where which was a plain top with a skirt, and slipped into the dress I was being married in.

I flung the door open the bathroom door after I was done, and posed dramatically in the doorway. Rachel and Calypso looked up in surprise by the noise the door made, then shortly after smirked at my dramatic entrance.

Rachel clapped then said, "You look amazing, Annie. Percy's gonna be delighted!"

I smiled and nodded gratefully at both of them. "And I don't even have my hair done yet."

Calypso smiled at me, and gestured to a seat in front of a vanity.

I slid into the chair, it's comfy padding supporting me.

Calypso ran a comb through my hair again, until it was nice and silky. She then ran her fingers once through my hair, admiring it.

It was a long time until Calypso was finally finished, and by then I was half asleep and Rachel was snoring in her seat by the window.

Calypso stuck one last pin into the bun that sat on my head, and she squealed loudly causing me to snap my eyes open in surprise and Rachel to fall out of her chair.

Calypso clapped her hands together happily, and danced around on the spot. "Doesn't Annabeth looked totally fabulous, Rachel?!" She cried.

Rachel rubbed her eyes lazily and got off the ground and back into her chair then mumbled, "Yeah. Great."

"Thanks for the support," I laughed, glancing at myself in the mirror. Honestly, the hairdo Calypso gave me was stunning. It was some complicated bun thing that sat on my head, with a few stray curls falling out.

I slipped out of the chair, the comfiness instantly leaving me. I took a few, sort of graceful steps with the bun piled on top of my head. I slowly turned around to face both Rachel and Calypso, and walked forward to hug them both tightly.

"Oh thank you guys so much!" I said, embracing them.

They both laughed, and hugged me tightly back.

A gentle knock on the door to the room interrupted our group hug. We pulled a part, and Rachel said with a big smile, "Come in!"

The door creaked open, revealing the queen of Atlantis in a shimmery blue dress.

"Hi ladies. You look beautiful, Annabeth," Sally said, entering. I gave her a nod of thanks. "Wedding is in a few. Better come now!"

We all nodded in response, and I finally felt the wedding jitters come to me. A sudden small bead of sweat appeared on my face, and I quickly wiped it away.

"I'll get my veil on. Thanks Sally!" I said, gathering the matching white veil into my hands.

The queen exited, and I placed the veil onto my head carefully with the help of Rachel and Calypso.

Rachel swept her bangs away from her eyes, careful not to mess up her hair for the wedding. Both her and Calypso had gotten ready earlier into their bridesmaid dresses.

"Go Annabeth," Rachel said. "You have a wedding to rock."

Percy's POV

I'm am so freaking nervous.

So nervous I started to bite my nails.

And Percy Jackson does not normally bite his nails.

I slowly lowered my arm so it was glued to my side tightly, and resisted the urge to bite my nails again.

I glanced down at my now stubby finger nails, and luckily I hadn't quite drawn blood yet.

I looked around the ballroom where the wedding was held, silver and green banners and ribbons hung loosely around, and the sweet scent of flowers was roaming around.

It was a small wedding, considering the prince of Atlantis was getting married. Annabeth and I decided that we only wanted to invited family, and a few friends.

I suddenly felt a tap on my my shoulder, and I turned around. Nico was there, with his eyebrows raised.

"Seriously dude, biting your nails is totally unattractive," he said, slightly smirking.

I looked down, and noticed I was biting my nails again. Crap.

I shrugged, and lowered my arm once again. "I'm just so nervous, Nico. What if I fart or something while the priest is talking, or Annabeth is?" I said.

Nico looked like he was resisting to smirk again. He clapped me on the shoulder one more time. "Hopefully you won't," was all he said before he walked away.

I turned back, and slow music started to play.

The wedding was beginning.

Annabeth started to appear in the doorway, accompanied by her father.

She looked absolutely amazing.

Annabeth was decked out in a white dress that hugged her curves tightly. Through the see-through fabric of the veil, she was faintly smiling and her grey eyes were shinning brightly.

In that moment I stared at Annabeth, I felt all nervousness leave my body. It was like time stopped, and Annabeth and I were the only ones in the ballroom.

Annabeth and her dad walked terribly slow up the carpet, and Annabeth and I didn't lose eye contact the whole time.

Her dad lightly patted her on the arm before they broke apart and Annabeth went to stand in front of me.

I grabbed her hand, which was smooth between my rough ones. We connected eyes, and my heart melted.

The priest started talking, but I didn't hear a thing he said. It was just Annabeth and I, gazing at each other.

I was suddenly aware of my lips saying my vows, then eventually saying "I do."

Annabeth looked like she was on the verge of happy tears, and it felt like I was too. This wise, amazing, excellent women in front of me is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.

I watched Annabeth's lip form each word she spoke, until she repeated the words I said earlier.

"I do," she said, and the first happy tear fell.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said, and stood up straighter.

I gripped Annabeth's hand tighter as I slowly bent down to peck her lips.

As soon as our lips connected, I knew that I would be kissing these lips for the rest of my life.

End Notes: This chapter was actually 2,000+ words before but I edited it because it was really terrible.

This is the end, my friends. I've had a blast writing this- you guys are a wonderful!

I thank you guys once again for this great experience.

Thank you to anyone else who supported me throughout this fanfic!

For one last time: Follow, favourite and review.

XOXO

~NinjaHockeyHippo


End file.
